A Pickpocket
by jelly Luhan
Summary: Luhan, seorang namja yang memiliki hobi MENCOPET walaupun sebenarnya ia anak dari keluarga yang mampu. Suatu hari, ia tertangkap basah oleh seorang namja tampan ketika mencoba mengambil dompet namja tersebut. Tak disangka, takdir akan membuat mereka lebih sering bertemu dan membuat Luhan mulai tertarik pada namja tersebut. HUNHAN
1. chapter 1

Luhan, seorang namja yang memiliki hobi MENCOPET walaupun sebenarnya ia anak dari keluarga yang mampu. Suatu hari, ia tertangkap basah oleh seorang namja tampan ketika mencoba mengambil dompet namja tersebut. Tak disangka, takdir akan membuat mereka lebih sering bertemu dan membuat Luhan mulai tertarik pada namja tersebut. HUNHAN

**XxXxXxX**

**Title: A Pickpocket  
**

**Cast: HunHan, EXO member**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik SM, saya Cuma pinjam nama**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Boys love, alur nggak jelas**

**HAPPY READING!**

"Hooamm!" Entah kali keberapa namja cantik ini menguap lebar. Tangan kanannya digunakan unuk menopang dagunya, sedangkan matanya dipaksa untuk tetap terbuka sambil memperhatikan kedepan. Andai saja yang mengajar saat ini bukanlah seorang guru killer, ia tidak akan keberatan untuk membolos ke perpustakaan atau atap sekolah untuk tidur. Salahkan Kai― hoobae sekaligus sahabatnya yang semalam mengajaknya untuk bermain game hingga pukul 2 pagi.

"Hei Lu, apa semalam kau tidak tidur? Kau terlihat sangat mengantuk" Xiumin, namja manis dengan pipi chubby itu bertanya pada teman sebangkunya―Luhan yang sedaritadi hanya menguap seperti kudanil. Ia memang sering melihat temannya itu tidur pada saat jam pelajaran, tapi ia tahu bahwa Luhan tidur karena bosan pada pelajaran atau guru yang menerangkan didepan. Namun sepertinya kali ini sedikit berbeda. Luhan terlihat lelah dan kurang tidur, dapat dilihat dari wajahnya yang kusut dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya.

"uhmm.. Aku dan Kai baru saja bermain semalam. Ternyata dia boleh juga, aku sampai kewalahan menghadapinya" jawab Luhan sambil menghapus air liur yang berserakan disekitar mulutnya. "Apaaa? K-kau bermain dengan Kai?" sepertinya otak Xiumin salah menangkap maksud Luhan, sehingga ia sedikit syok dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Ne, untung saja aku bisa mengimbanginya..hehe" balas Luhan. "Ah, jadi selama ini kau dan Kai..." Xiumin menatap Luhan tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan sedikit heran, namun pertanyaannya tak dibalas oleh Xiumin. Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan akhirnya menyadari maksud Xiumin. "astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Maksudku aku dan Kai bermain game! Game! Kau pikir kami melakukan apa? Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh!" Luhan berkata setengah berteriak.

"Xi Luhan! jika kau tidak senang dengan pelajaranku, kau boleh keluar!" Han seonsaengnim berkata dengan nada dingin sambil melempar tatapan tajam Pada Luhan, dan sukses membuat Luhan membatu di tempat duduknya. "J-jjoseonghamnida, seonsaengnim" ucap Luhan.

"ugh, dasar orangtua! Mukamu yang jelek itu jadi semakin bertambah buruk saat kau marah!" Gerutu Luhan. "Hehehe, mianhae lu" bisik Xiumin pada Luhan yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan 'enyah kau'

'KRIINGG'

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Sontak terdengar helaan napas lega dari para siswa didalam kelas. Sepertinya Luhan orang yang paling bahagia dari mereka semua. Ia tidak sabar pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

"Xiumin-ah, kau mau ikut ke kantin?" ajak Luhan. "aku masih kenyang. Sepertinya kau sendiri─" "ayolah! Aku yang traktir" Potong Luhan. Mendengar kata 'traktir' Xiumin pun langsung mengiyakan ajakan Luhan sebelum ia berubah pikiran untuk tidak jadi mentraktirnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan, Xiumin, dan Kai tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Kebetulan rumah mereka searah, bahkan rumah Kai dan Luhan hanya terpisah oleh dua rumah saja. Mereka berjalan dengan sunyi. Sepertinya saat ini tak seorangpun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan, semuanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. "kalian tahu? Kemarin aku mendapat 'rejeki' yang lumayan, hehe. Aku mendapatkan uang sebesar dua juta dan sebuah jam tangan yang kelihatannya mahal". Kata-kata Luhan barusan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti itu, hyung? Aku tidak suka" protes Kai. "Apa masalahmu? Bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran untuk mencuri. Jelas-jelas kau itu kan bukan orang yang kekurangan" Xiumin menimpali. "Ayolah, aku kan hanya bersenang-senang. Lagipula kalian juga ikut senang kan?" balas Luhan. "senang apanya?" tukas Kai. "Ingat waktu minggu lalu aku aku membelikanmu sepatu baru? Dan juga Xiumin, aku sering mentraktirmu kan? Nah, uang itu hasil dari pekerjaanku" jawab Luhan santai.

"_What_? Kalau begini caranya aku tidak mau ditraktir olehmu lagi" Xiumin mendadak panik. Ia pernah mendengar cerita jika memakan sesuatu dari hasil yang tidak halal maka perut orang itu akan membesar, kemudian meledak. Oh tidak, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Xiumin keringat dingin. "Cih, aku juga tidak mau dibelikan barang dari uang yang bukan hakku. Besok akan kukembalikan saja sepatunya" Timpal Kai sok bijak. Dalam hati ia sebenarnya tidak rela jika sepatu itu akan dikembalikan, ia hanya jual mahal pada Luhan.

"Uh! Kalian menyebalkan. Setidaknya kalian memahami kesenanganku ini" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Justru kami ini baik, hyung. Mana mungkin kami membiarkan teman kami menjadi orang jahat?" Jawab Kai pede. Tiba-tiba langkah Xiumin terhenti, membuat Kai dan Luhan juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Ah aku hampir lupa! Tadi ibuku berpesan untuk membelikan daging ayam sepulang sekolah" Xiumin menepuk jidatnya. "Didekat sana ada minimarket, aku akan kesana dulu. Sebaiknya kalian pulang duluan saja" lanjutnya. "Memangnya siapa yang mau menunggumu? Tanpa disuruhpun kami akan pulang. Kajja, Kai" Luhan berkata sambil menarik lengan Kai. Xiumin pun hanya memasang muka -_- "Bye Xiumin hyung!" ucap kai, yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan.

.

.

.

"Haahh! Rasanya hari ini membosankan sekali" Luhan merebahkan badannya dikasur. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Luhan membalikkan badannya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengamati sebuah jam tangan berwarna keemasan yang 'didapatinya' kemarin. Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali menerawang ke saat dimana ia melakukan aksi nistanya itu.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Sampai jumpa, Lu" Xiumin melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan. "Ne, sampai jumpa" balas Luhan sambil memandangi Xiumin yang perlahan hilang dibalik pintu rumahnya. Luhan pun membalikkan badan lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Ah, aku tidak mau terlalu cepat pulang kerumah. Paling-paling aku akan disuruh mengupas bawang lagi" kata Luhan entah pada siapa. Memang keluarga Luhan memiliki Kedai ramen yang tidak terlalu besar, namun selalu ramai sehingga orangtuanya begitu sibuk. Tidak jarang Luhan juga sering direpotkan dalam kesibukan mereka itu. Mulai dari mengupas bawang, membuang sampah, dan mencuci piring. Ia selalu kebagian pekerjaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Ayah Luhan tidak pernah mau menyuruhnya untuk jaga dibagian kasir. "Terlalu beresiko" katanya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya disebuah taman. Disitu ia duduk disebuah bangku taman yang kosong. "tamannya sepi, mungkin orang-orang belum selesai bekerja" pikir Luhan. " oh tentu saja, Jeongmin-ssi. Apa? Baguslah. Hahaha..." Luhan memandangi seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang teleponan. Yeoja itu duduk dibangku yang berbeda disebelah Luhan. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia orang yang kaya. Terlihat dari pakaiannya yang sedikit glamour dan kulitnya yang mulus. Sepertinya ia suka melakukan perawatan untuk melawan umurnya, tapi tetap saja kerutan-kerutan diwajahnya terlihat dengan SANGAT jelas. Pfftt... Namun ia lebih tertarik pada benda disamping yeoja itu. Sebuah tas berwarna merah yang terletak agak jauh dari yeoja yang sedang teleponan itu.

"Wah, aku dapat mangsa lagi" Luhan menyeringai. Ia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. "bagus! Taman sedang sepi, dan sepertinya yeoja itu terlalu sibuk dengan teleponnya" Luhan lalu berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju yeoja itu. Satu... dua... "DAPAATT!" Luhan berlari sekencang mungkin sambil membawa tas itu. Ia bersyukur karena mempunyai badan yang sedikit mungil sehingga memudahkannya untuk berlari seperti kecepatan cahaya. Oke, tidak secepat itu. "HEI..KEMBALIKAN TASKUUU! DASAR MALING! TOLONG! TOLONG!" Yeoja itu berlari mengejar Luhan sambil berteriak kesetanan.

'BUAGHH!'

Tak disangka, heels yang dipakai yeoja itu patah dan membuatnya jatuh kemudian tengkurap ditanah. "aww..ahh. Kakiku sakit. Shhh.. ahh.. tolong akuhh!" yeoja itu menjerit kuat yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti mendesah. Orang-orangpun mulai berdatangan mengerumuni yeoja itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun mereka benar-benar hanya mengerumuni, tak ada satupun yang berniat membantu yeoja ngenes (?) itu.

Kembali ke Luhan. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki yang dibalas dengan umpatan dan makian. Ia begitu panik, keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Namun ia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya daritadi tidak ada yang mengejarnya. Benar-benar hanya membuang tenaga.

Luhan menuju kerumahnya. Setelah sampai, ia bergegas masuk ke kamarnya lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Hosh..hosh! Capeknyaaa" napas luhan ngos-ngosan dan dadanya turun-naik. Setelah agak tenang, ia mengambil tas itu lalu membukanya. "whoaa, banyak sekali uangnya! Dan apa ini? Ah jam tangan! Sepertinya ini mahal. Hehehe, aku sungguh beruntung". Setelah puas mengobrak-abrik tas itu, Luhan mendapat beberapa barang lain seperti parfum, sisir, make-up, dan... pembalut wanita? ouch, Luhan mengangkat benda itu jijik menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya lalu membuangnya melalui jendela kamar. Ekspresi Luhan sangatlah berlebihan, padahal itu bukanlah pembalut bekas. Dasar namja!

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Uh, setidaknya aku selalu selamat" Luhan bersyukur, selama ini ia tidak pernah tertangkap oleh korban-korbannya. "Susah sekali menghentikan kebasaanku yang satu ini" Luhan menggaruk pantatnya─salah. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Minggu depan Tao ulang tahun. Apa yang harus kuberikan padanya? Dia itu terlalu banyak maunya" pikir Luhan. Tao, adik sepupunya itu suka mengoleksi barang-barang yang mahal dan bermerk. Jelas saja, dia anak dari keluarga yang kaya raya.

"Ah, kemarin aku melihat sepasang sepatu yang keren di etalase toko. Kubelikan itu saja!" Luhan menjentikkan jarinya. "Tapi mahal sekali, uangku masih belum cukup" Bahu Luhan merosot lemas.

"Apa boleh buat, sepertinya aku harus mencari mangsa lagi" ucap Luhan sok menyesal. Luhan pun bersiap-siap untuk berkeliling mencari targetnya. Ia mengganti baju, merapikan rambutnya, setelah itu bergegas keluar.

.

.

.

"ah, mengapa semuanya terlihat seperti orang yang kurang mampu? Lihat saja pakaiannya, terlalu sederhana! Apa yang bisa kudapatkan?" Luhan menggerutu tidak jelas. Disinilah Luhan, ia berdiri dibawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari sebuah mall. Ia memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya. Luhan berpikir bahwa orang yang pergi ke mall pastilah mempunyai uang, sehingga ia sengaja mencari target didekat mall agar ia bisa mendapatkan hasil yang banyak nantinya. Namun sedaritadi ia mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, belum ada yang menurutnya cocok untuk dijadikan mangsa.

Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralih pada seorang namja tinggi yang baru saja keluar dari mall tersebut. Dari penampilannya, dia pasti orang kaya. Kulitnya sangat putih, rambutnya dicat cokelat. Ia menggunakan baju abu-abu dengan jaket kulit hitam, dan celana jeans.

Namja itu berjalan melewati Luhan dan mengarah pada mobil sportnya. "itu dia!" Batin Luhan. Matanya berbinar melihat dompet yang terletak pada saku bagian belakang di celana namja itu.

Luhan mengikuti namja itu perlahan-lahan. Saat namja itu hendak membuka kenop pintu mobilnya, dengan cepat Luhan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana namja itu dan menarik dompetnya. Namun sayang, setelah berhasil mengeluarkan dompetnya, dompet itu malah terjatuh.

"Ah sial!" Luhan mengumpat sambil mencoba mengambil dompet itu. Baru saja ia menggenggamnya, sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Hei apa yang kau lakukan!? Ah dompetku!" Namja itu menunjuk dompetnya yang dipegangi oleh Luhan.

Luhan panik seketika itu juga. Ia buru-buru berdiri dan mengambil langkah seribu. Namja tadi mengejarnya dari belakang. Luhan berlari tak tentu arah, dan namja itu masih mengejarnya.

"Huaaa! Larinya cepat sekali, bisa-bisa aku tertangkap!" Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati namja itu berada tidak jauh dibelakangnya. "Hei, kembalikan dompetku!" teriak namja itu. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Luhan dan namja tadi. Setelah bingung ingin berlari kemana lagi, Luhan nekat menyebrangi jalan raya yang sedang ramai, menyebabkan beberapa pengendara mobil dan motor membunyikan klaksonnya.

'PIIIIP..PIIIP'

"Hei bodoh! Cari mati ya? Sini kupukul! Dasar" Luhan tidak memperdulikan teriakan kesal dari orang-orang itu. Untungnya ia menyebrang dengan selamat.

"astaga! Dia semakin dekat!" Luhan mempercepat larinya. Ia kembali menyebrangi jalan dan melewati sederetan toko. Kini Luhan memasuki area perumahan yang cukup padat. Lama-kelamaan Luhan makin lelah karena berlari terus-menerus. Ia berbelok arah dan masuk ke gang-gang yang lumayan sempit.

Luhan tidak peduli ia berada didaerah mana sekarang, yang penting dia tidak tertangkap oleh namja itu. "Hosh..hosh.. Apa dia masih mengejarku? HUAAAA─"

'BRUKKK'

Luhan menabrak setumpuk kayu milik warga disitu. Entah apa maksudnya setumpuk kayu diletakkan dipinggir jalan. "Ahh, sakit sekali" Luhan duduk meringis sambil memegangi lututnya yang terluka.

"Mau lari kemana kau sekarang?" Sebuah suara dingin membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatan ringis-meringisnya dan menatap perlahan-lahan kearah pemilik suara tersebut.

"A-aku.. Akhh!" Luhan meringis (lagi) saat namja itu menarik paksa lengannya untuk berdiri. Rasanya lututnya itu mau patah saat ia meluruskan kakiknya.

"Kembalikan dompetku" Namja itu menekan setiap kata-katanya sambil menatap Luhan tajam. Demi semua bawang yang pernah ia kupas, bukannya takut Luhan malah terpesona pada tatapan namja itu. Matanya begitu indah, dan wajahnya sangat tampan. Sejenak Luhan merasa bagai di surga dan melupakan bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang dalam masalah.

"Dimana dompetku!?" Namja itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya sehingga membuat Luhan tersadar dari dunianya. 'Dompet? Astaga! Aku baru sadar kalau dompetnya terjatuh saat aku berlari tadi' batin Luhan.

"A-aku tidak tahu, dompetnya terjatuh saat aku berlari" Suara Luhan bergetar. "Bohong!" Namja itu meraba-raba tubuh Luhan, berharap mendapatkan dompetnya. Ia memeriksa setiap saku dibaju dan celana Luhan. Bahkan 'anu' Luhan tak sengaja tersenggol oleh tangan namja itu, membuat Luhan malu sendiri.

Helaan frustasi terdengar dari namja itu saat ia tidak juga menemukan dompetnya. "Kau ikut aku ke kantor polisi". "APA? Aku tidak mau! Jangan bawa aku kesana. HUEEEE!" Luhan mulai menangis, membuat namja didepannya menjadi bingung. Sungguh, Luhan sangat takut sekarang. 'kenapa dia? Sengaja menangis supaya kulepaskan ya? Cih, jangan harap aku terpengaruh' Batin namja itu. "Eomma..eomma! aku tidak mau dipenjara, hiks" Namja itu jadi semakin bingung 'Aneh, aku bahkan tidak berniat memenjarakannya' pikir namja itu. Ia kembali melihat namja yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dihadapannya. "Kenapa kau mencuri? Apa kau butuh uang?" Tanya namja itu. "hiks, aku..aku.." Rupanya Luhan masih belum sanggup berbicara. Ia masih menarik-narik napas dengan susah payah. Berlebihan sekali menangisnya. Namja itu menghela napas "Diamlah, aku tidak akan membawamu ke kantor polisi" Katanya sambil menepuk bahu Luhan. Luhan pun terperanjat, ia merasa sangat lega. Luhan segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat namja itu, ternyata namja itu sedang menatapnya sehingga membuat Luhan tersipu dan kembali tertunduk.

Sejenak suasana hening, hanya terdengar isak tangis Luhan sesekali. "Baiklah, aku akan melepaskanmu. Lain kali jangan mencuri lagi" Namja itu berbalik hendak pergi, namun Luhan langsung menahannya. "tunggu dulu! i-itu.. lututku terluka dan aku kesulitan untuk berjalan. Apakah kau keberatan untuk uhm.. mengantarku pulang?" Luhan berkata sambil memandang ujung sepatunya.

Sungguh, dimana rasa malu Luhan? Berani sekali ia menyuruh orang yang jelas-jelas telah menangkap basah Luhan saat mencoba mengambil dompet orang itu dan masih mengampuninya untuk mengantarnya pulang? Tapi ayolah, kali ini Luhan memang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada lututnya. Namja itu menatap tak percaya pada Luhan. Namun saat melihat wajah Luhan yang benar-benar memelas , ia kembali menghela napas. "Baiklah, dimana rumahmu?" Luhan menarik napas lega."ah, rumahku tidak terlalu jauh darisini. Hanya sekitar tiga ratus meter" jawab Luhan senang.

Luhan menggerakkan kakinya perlahan. Nyeri kembali dirasakannya saat ia menggerakan kakinya itu. Namja itu mendekati Luhan, merangkul bahunya dan menuntunnya berjalan. Luhan merasa bahwa udara disekitarnya menjadi panas. Ia dapat mencium aroma parfum dari namja itu, vanilla mint yang sangat menyegarkan.

"ah, kita berada terlalu jauh dari mobilku. Apa kau masih kuat berjalan?" tanya namja itu. Luhan menggeleng "sebaiknya aku naik taxi saja darisini. Kau tidak usah mengantar─ whoaa" Luhan kaget saat namja itu menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style. "Turunkan aku!" Luhan meronta-ronta. "Sudah jangan berisik!" tukas namja tadi.

' ternyata badannya sangat ringan, seperti yeoja saja' namja itu sedikit tersenyum simpul.

Dalam perjalanan, kerjaan Luhan hanya mendongak untuk memandangi namja yang sedang menggendongnya. Ia benar-benar menikmati saat angin menerpa wajah namja tersebut, membuat rambutnya bergerak lembut mengikuti arah tiupan angin.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Namja itu bertanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Luhan, membuatnya kaget setengah mati. 'Ah, jadi daritadi dia menyadarinya? Memalukan' batin luhan.

"Sudah sampai" Sehun menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan, kemudian membopongnya untuk masuk ke mobil.

"Kita tidak terlihat seperti 'penjahat dan korbannya' kekeke" Luhan membatin senang.

Dalam perjalanan, keduanya saling terdiam, hingga namja itu membuka suaranya "Siapa namamu?" "Luhan. Kau?" balas Luhan. "Sehun" Namja yang bernama Sehun itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalanan.,

"Ah itu rumahku, yang catnya berwarna abu-abu" Luhan menunjuk kearah rumahnya. Sehun menepikan mobilnya lalu berhenti. 'Apa ini benar rumahnya? Aneh sekali, terlihat cukup besar' batin Sehun yang masih menganggap bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang melarat.

Luhan turun dari mobil dengan agak terseok. Ia menutup pintu mobil, lalu menatap Sehun. "Sehun-ssi, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang. Uhm, aku juga benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah mengambil dompetmu" Nada Luhan melemah, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Ne, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan". Jawab Sehun singkat. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu" Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan dibalas anggukan singkat.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan hingga ia masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Manisnya" Sehun tersenyum sesaat, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah Luhan.

**TBC**

**Yosh! Selesai juga chapter pertamanya. Adakah yang mau baca ff aneh ini? Feelnya nggak dapet? Alurnya kecepetan? Mian ini ff pertama saya TTT_TTT**

**Cerita ini murni ide saya. Kalo nemuin ff yang mirip kayak gini saya minta maaf, saya benar-benar nggak sengaja *bow**

**Ah, mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para readers supaya besok bisa lebih baik lagi :D**

**RnR please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan turun dari mobil dengan agak terseok. Ia menutup pintu mobil, lalu menatap Sehun. "Sehun-ssi, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang. Uhm, aku juga benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah mengambil dompetmu" Nada Luhan melemah, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Ne, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan". Jawab Sehun singkat. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu" Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan dibalas anggukan singkat.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan hingga ia masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Manisnya" Sehun tersenyum sesaat, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah Luhan.

**Title: A Pickpocket**

**Cast: HunHan, EXO member**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik SM, saya Cuma pinjam nama**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Boys love, alur nggak jelas**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 2**

Setelah makan malam, Luhan langsung menuju kekamarnya. Ia menghempaskan badannnya ke kasur, setelah itu memeluk gulingnya. Jam bekernya diatas meja masih menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih duabelas menit. Saat ini ia belum terlalu mengantuk, pikirannya kembali menerawang saat ia bertemu namja bernama Sehun tadi sore.

"Sehun..hehe. Tampan sekali dia!" Luhan menggumam sendiri. Ia berguling-guling diatas kasurnya sambil menggigit guling itu saking gemasnya dengan namja itu. Selagi ia berguling, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponselnya yang berdering.

"Yeobboseo?" Luhan mengangkat teleponnya. "Luhan hyung, kau sedang apa? bolehkah aku kerumahmu? Bosan sekali disini" Rupanya si penelepon itu adalah Kai. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu datang saja, aku juga sedang tidak sibuk" Balas Luhan. "Oke, tunggu aku. Bye" Kai langsung mematikan sambungannya tanpa memberikan Luhan kesempatan untuk membalas perkataannya.

Baru beberapa menit berlalu, Luhan mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka. Ia menengok kearah pintu dan mendapati Kai disana. "Cepat sekali kau sampai" Tanya Luhan heran. "Sebenarnya waktu aku meneleponmu tadi, aku sudah berada didepan rumahmu, hehe" Kai nyengir kuda. "Oh" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Kau tahu hyung? Saat ini aku sedang menyukai seseorang" Kai tersenyum sumringah sambil membaringkan badannya disamping Luhan dan menatap langit-langit kamar. "Benarkah? Siapa orang malang itu? Pfftt.." Luhan menahan tawanya membuat Kai menjadi jengkel. "Kau ini!" Kai mengambil bantal lalu memukulnya ke kepala Luhan. "Dia sunbae dikelas II B. Badannya mungil, wajahnya begitu manis, bola matanya bulat besar dan senyumnya sungguh memukau. Uhh" Kai mulai membayangkan wajah pujaan hatinya itu, sedangkan Luhan hanya memandangnya malas.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" Tanya Luhan. "Sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Aku bertemu dengannya saat di perpustakaan. Dia meminta tolong padaku untuk mengambilkan buku yang terletak di rak yang cukup tinggi. Yah, dia memang agak pendek hahaha. Lalu kemarin saat dikantin aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Ia duduk dibangku sebelah kananku". Kai menceritakannya dengan semangat. "Apakah dia yeoja?" Luhan bertanya lagi. "Tidak, dia namja" balas Kai. "Sudah kuduga" kata Luhan, sedangkan Kai hanya meliriknya singkat.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki badan yang mungil dan wajah yang manis?" Luhan bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau ini tidak sadar diri ya? Lihat badanmu yang kurus itu dan wajahmu yang lebih mirip seperti anak bayi" tukas Kai. "Aku tidak kurus!" protes Luhan. "Kalau begitu krempeng" balas Kai santai. "Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Pulang saja sana!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Lihat saja saat kau marah, mana ada namja yang cara marahnya sepertimu?" Lagi-lagi Kai menggoda Luhan. Luhan makin kesal, ia menendang Kai dari kasur hingga ia jatuh kelantai. "Aduhh" Kai meringis. Dengan cepat Luhan duduk diatas perut Kai, lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut Kai dengan kedua tangannya. "Hentikan hyung! Kau membuatku pusing" Kai mencoba menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari rambutnya. "Rasakan ini! Makanya jangan membuatku kesal, dasar bodoh" Luhan semakin bersemangat. Tiba-tiba Kai menyeringai, ia menangkap kedua tangan Luhan lalu memutar badan Luhan sambil membalikkan badannya. Sekarang posisi Luhan berada dibawah Kai.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, Lulu hyung?" Kai meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping kanan dan kiri bahu Luhan, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah hyungnya itu. Seringai masih terpasang diwajahnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dariku!" Luhan mendorong Kai sekuat tenaga namun ditahan oleh Kai. "Kau tahu hyung, saat ini rumahmu sedang sepi. Aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu" Kai membelai pipi Luhan membuat yang empunya bergidik ngeri. "Kyaaaa apa maumu? Lepaskan aku!" Luhan meronta-ronta tidak jelas. Wajahnya sangat panik. Kai makin mendekatkan wajahnya, Luhan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. semakin dekat, dekat, dekat dan..

'TOK'

Kai mengetok jidat Luhan menggunakan jarinya. "HUAHAHAHA! WAJAHMU LUCU SEKALI HYUNG" Kai segera menyingkir dari atas Luhan dan ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"DASAR MESUM! MATI SAJA KAU. AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Luhan mengambil semua bantal yang ia punya dan melemparnya satu-satu kearah Kai. Ia bahkan melempar jam bekernya saking kesalnya.

"Aku yakin tadi kau memang ingin dicium olehku. Iya kan? Hahaha" ujar Kai. "Cuih, aku tidak sudi dicium oleh _pythecantropus_ sepertimu" geram Luhan. "Lalu kenapa kau tadi menutup matamu?" "Itu karena wajahmu menyeramkan" jawab Luhan, sedangkan Kai hanya memutar bola matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan kembali memungut bantal-bantal yang ia buang tadi lalu menaruhnya kembali di kasur. "Kau tahu? Tadi aku tertangkap saat mencopet" Luhan berkata sambil mendudukkan bokongnya dikasur. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu tidak terlihat babak belur?" Kai membulatkan matanya kaget. "Uh kau ingin sekali aku babak belur ya? Itu karena korbanku adalah orang yang begitu baik, atau mungkin bodoh sehingga melepaskanku. Kkkk" Luhan tertawa aneh.

"Bagaimana bisa dia melepaskanmu? Seharusnya dia memberimu pelajaran. Kalau perlu tanganmu itu dipatahkan saja agak kau tidak mencopet lagi". Mendengar perkataan Kai, Luhan langsung menelan ludah. Ia membayangkan jika saat itu Sehun menghajarnya hingga babak belur, lalu mematahkan tangannya, lalu membawanya ke kantor polisi, lalu ia dipenjara, lalu ia tidak bisa bersekolah, lalu orangtuanya akan memarahinya. Mengerikan sekali.

"Hello, kenapa malah melamun?" Kai mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan sehingga membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah yang penting sekarang aku tidak dibawa ke kantor polisi. Lihat ini" Luhan menaikkan celana panjangnya lalu menunjukkan luka dilututnya. "Tadi aku terjatuh saat dia mengejarku" kata Luhan.

"Lalu?" "Lalu dia menangkapku, setelah itu aku menangis. Akhirnya dia membebaskanku, lalu aku memintanya untuk mengantarku pulang" jelas Luhan. "Apa? mana bisa seperti itu? Apa dia benar-benar mengantarmu pulang?" tanyai Kai tak percaya. "Tentu saja. Dia itu namja yang sangat tampan, tidak sepertimu. Aku bahkan sudah mengetahui namanya. Ah kenapa aku tidak menanyakan alamat rumahnya sekalian?" pipi Luhan mulai merona.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri! Apa kau ingin mengetahui alamat rumahnya supaya sekalian merampok rumahnya juga? Payah" Kai merasa jengkel sendiri. "Ah itu ide yang bagus" perkataan Luhan membuat Kai semakin jengkel saja.

Malam itu mereka berdua habiskan dengan bercakap-cakap tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari pengalaman-pengalaman Luhan saat mencopet, leher Kai yang pernah cedera saat latihan dance sehingga 3 hari lamanya ia harus menengok terus kearah kiri, bahkan namjachingu Xiumin yang menurut mereka mempunyai wajah mirip unta.

.

.

.

"Luhan cepat bangun! Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh, apa kau ingin terlambat kesekolah?" Ibu Luhan menarik tirai dan membuka jendela kamar Luhan sehingga cahaya mentari yang cukup menyilaukan membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat dibalik selimutnya. "Apa kau tidak dengar? Ayo bangun, dasar pemalas" ibunya menggoncang-goncangkan badan Luhan. Luhan mendudukkan badannya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Hooaamm" Ia merentangkan tangannya sekaligus membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin. Setelah melihat anaknya telah bangun, ibu Luhan pergi keluar. Ketika ibunya tidak terlihat lagi, Luhan kembali menarik selimutnya lalu tidur. "Luhan! Kenapa tidur lagi!?" Teriak ibunya dari depan pintu kamar. tak disangka, ibunya kembali lagi kekamar Luhan. ternyata ibunya sudah hafal betul dengan kebiasaan Luhan ketika dibangunkan.

"Bangun tidak hah? Rasakan ini!" Telinga Luhan ditarik dengan sadisnya. "Aaahh ampun eomma! sakit sekali" Luhan langsung terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera Lari kekamar mandi sebelum dihabisi ibunya.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha, kenapa dengan telinga kirimu? Warnanya merah dan bentuknya seperti telinga kurcaci. Kkkk jelek sekali" Xiumin tertawa geli melihat telinga Luhan akibat insiden bangun pagi tadi. "Diam kau" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya bosan dan tidak memperdulikan Xiumin yang tawanya makin membahana.

"Aku akan pergi ke atap sekolah". Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kau gila? Ini masih pagi, belum satu pelajaran pun dimulai dan kau langsung ingin membolos?" Xiumin menahan Luhan."Aku tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran sejarah, membosankan" kata Luhan. "memangnya pelajaran mana yang tidak kau katakan membosankan? Hah terserah kau sajalah" Xiumin membiarkan Luhan pergi.

"Oh iya. Kalau Kim seonsaengnim menanyakanku, katakan saja aku ada di UKS karena maagku kambuh. Oke?" setelah itu Luhan benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu. "Cari enaknya saja" Xiumin mencibir.

XoXoXoX

Setelah sampai diatap, Luhan membaringkan dirinya lalu menopang kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia menikmati setiap tiupan angin diwajahnya, begitu menenangkan. Perlahan-lahan Luhanpun mulai tertidur.

Setelah tertidur beberapa saat, Luhan akhirnya terbangun. "ngh, berapa lama aku tertidur?" Luhan melirik jam tangannya. "Sebentar lagi pelajaran sejarah selesai. Sebaiknya aku mencuci muka dan kembali ke kelas" Luhan bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

Setiap koridor yang Luhan lewati terlihat sepi, tentu saja karena mereka semua sedang belajar didalam kelas. Saat Luhan ingin menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang membuat Luhan pun menoleh.

"Permisi, bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana toiletnya? Aku siswa baru disini" Tanya orang itu. "Tentu saja. Kau tinggal berjalan lurus lalu─HAAAHH?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget saat melihat orang itu. "S-Sehun?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Ternyata namja itu adalah Sehun. Sekali lagi, ITU SEHUN!

"Luhan-ssi?" Sehun juga sama kagetnya saat melihat Luhan. Hanya saja ia tidak membelalakkan mata seperti Luhan. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Luhan langsung membalikan badannya dan berlari secepat mungkin. Kali ini ia berlari bukan karena ketahuan mencopet, tapi ia kaget melihat 'korbannya' yang dia pikir tidak akan bertemu lagi ternyata ada dihadapannya.

"Mati aku! Mati mati mati!" saat ini Luhan berada didalam salah satu toilet. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Oh, apa tadi dia mengatakan 'siswa baru'? Bagus sekali Luhan, sepertinya kau harus mencari sekolah baru" Luhan mengentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Hei siapa disebelah? Apa kau terkena diare? Berisik sekali!" terdengar seseorang sedang menggedor-gedor dinding dari toilet sebelah. "Ah mianhae, aku terkena sembelit bukan diare" jawab Luhan asal.

"Persetan denganmu" balas orang tadi. 'ugh! menyebalkan sekali orang itu. Kudobrak pintunya baru tahu rasa' batin Luhan kesal.

Luhan segera keluar dari dalam toilet. Baru saja ia membuka sedikit pintunya, ia kembali kaget saat melihat seseorang yang sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel. 'itu Sehun! Kenapa dia disini?' Luhan kaget setengah mati. Ia kembali menutup pintu toiletnya rapat-rapat.

"Sebaiknya kutunggu saja sampai dia pergi". Luhan membuka sedikit pintunya lalu mengintip keluar. Terlihat Sehun yang berjalan keluar dan mulai menghilang dari pandangan Luhan *aciee

"Fiuh akhirnya pergi juga. Tapi kenapa dia terlihat agak berbeda ya?" Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Benar! rambutnya tadi berwarna hitam. Kyaa dia kelihatan lebih keren" Luhan mulai heboh sendiri.

Akhirnya Luhan keluar dari toilet, ia menuju kearah wastafel kemudian membasuh wajahnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan kearah kelasnya.

"Aku harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai aku bertemu dengannya lagi" Luhan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, takut-takut ia kembali bertemu dengan Sehun.

'KRIING'

Bel pergantian jam berbunyi. "Pas sekali, aku harus segera masuk ke kelas". Luhan mulai mempercepat langkahnya lalu masuk kedalam kelas.

XxXxXxX

Saat ini jam istirahat. Luhan dan Xiumin berada dikantin. "Lu, kenapa daritadi kau diam saja? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Xiumin bertanya pada Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya menerawang. "A-ah tidak, aku hanya khawatir dengan PR matematika yang belum kubuat" jawab Luhan sambil memakan ramennya. "Jawaban yang konyol. Sejak kapan kau perduli pada PR-PRmu? Bukannya kau selalu menyalin dariku? Jangan mencoba membohongiku ya". Balas Xiumin kesal. Luhan tidak mempedulikan perkataan Xiumin dan melanjutkan aktivitas memakan ramennya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Xiumin berdering. Ia merogoh sakunya lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeobboseo? Ah Chennie.. Ne, aku akan segera kesana. Bye" Xiumin mematikan teleponnya. "Lu, aku ke ruang musik dulu ya, Chen memanggilku" "Kau itu selalu saja meninggalkanku seenaknya" Luhan menjawab dengan ketus. "Maklumi sajalah. Makanya kau cari pacar, wekkk" Xiumin memeletkan lidahnya lalu segera pergi, sedangkan Luhan hanya mendengus kesal.

"Luhan hyung!" Luhan menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Terlihat Kai berlari kecil kearahnya. Ia mendudukkan badannya disebelah Luhan.

"Dimana Xiumin hyung?" Tanya Kai. "Biasa, dia sedang bersama dengan untanya" Luhan menyeruput colanya. Terdengar kekehan kecil dari mulut Kai.

"Kau tahu? Dikelasku ada seorang murid baru" kata Kai. "Apa itu penting bagiku?" Luhan menjawab sekenanya. "Hanya sekedar info. Dan dia juga akan mengikuti kelas dance seperti kita" Kai menyeruput cola milik Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Hyung lihat itu! Dia orang yang kusukai" Kai menunjuk-nunjuk kearah seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke kantin. "Yang mana?" tanya Luhan. "Itu yang sedang jalan bersama Suho hyung. Bagaimana menurutmu?" balas Kai.

"hmm ya boleh juga. Hei dia juga mengikuti kelas vokal sepertiku" kata Luhan. "Benarkah? Berarti kau pasti tahu namanya" Tanya Kai semangat.

"Um, kalau tidak salah namanya Kyungsoo" Luhan mengingat-ingat. "Uwoo gomawo Luhan hyung, itu sangat membantuku. Kekeke" Kai cengar-cengir sendiri sambil memandang kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ah sial, dompetku tertinggal dikelas. Hyung kau tunggu disini dulu, aku akan segera kembali" Kata Kai dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Luhan mengaduk-aduk ramennya tidak tertarik. Untuk mengusir rasa bosannya Luhan mengeluarkan mp3nya, kemudian memasang headset ditelinganya. Lalu ia mulai menyalakan mp3 itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kai datang. Namun kali ini ia tidak datang sendirian, terlihat seseorang ikut berjalan disampingnya. "Luhan hyung" Kai memanggil Luhan dari belakang. Tapi Luhan tidak mendengar suara Kai. Sepertinya dia begitu menikmati lagu yang ia dengar, terlihat dari kepalanya yang mengangguk-angguk dan jarinya yang diketukan dimeja.

Kai menghampiri lalu menepuk bahu Luhan, membuat Luhan menoleh dan melepaskan headset dari telinganya. "Oh kau sudah datang?" tanya Luhan. "Kau ini, tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau seperti orang tuli. Ah, aku membawa murid baru yang tadi kuceritakan. Hei kemarilah" Kai memanggil orang yang sedaritadi berdiri dibelakangnya. Tidak lama kemudian, baik Luhan maupun orang itu saling terkejut satu sama lain.

"Kenalkan hyung, dia teman sebangkuku sekarang" Kai tersenyum senang. Luhan mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu untuk menjabat tangan orang itu. "L-Luhan" katanya canggung. "Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Luhan" Sehun membalas jabatan tangan Luhan. "Hei dia itu sunbae kita, dia di tahun ketiga sekarang" kata Kai. "Benarkah? Ah maafkan aku Luhan hyung" Sehun tersenyum kikuk. 'Apa? dia senior tahun ketiga? Kupikir kita seumuran' Pikir Sehun heran. "Ehehe, tidak apa-apa" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya.

Sepertinya Kai sangat bersemangat, dia tidak menyadari bahwa aura canggung menyebar diantara kedua orang disebelahnya. "Sehun-ah, sebentar sore kita ada latihan. Kau datang kan?" tanya Kai. Sehun yang tersadar dari kecanggungannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kai. "Oh tentu saja, jam berapa Latihannya?" "Jam empat. Luhan hyung bagaimana kalau sebentar kita menjemput Sehun lalu pergi latihan bersama-sama?" tanya Kai.

"Apa? aku..aku harus kerumah Baekhyun untuk berlatih vokal dengannya. Sepertinya aku tidak ikut latihan denganmu" Luhan mendadak panik. "Ah jangan bohong. Bukannya Baek hyung sedang di Busan sekarang?" timpal kai. 'OMAIGAT kenapa aku bisa lupa? Aaahh bodoh sekali" Luhan mengutuk dirinya sekarang.

"Pokoknya sebentar aku akan menjemputmu, lalu kita kerumah Sehun" kata Kai. "Baiklah" Luhan tertunduk lemas.

'KRIING'

Jam istirahat sudah selesai. Luhan tersenyum senang, ia punya alasan untuk pergi dari sini.

"Sial, kenapa cepat sekali belnya? Aku bahkan belum membeli makanan satupun" Kai menggerutu kesal. "Ah sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa" Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. "ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali" Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Sehun menatap kepergian Luhan dengan ekor matanya hingga Luhan tidak tampak lagi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau bertemu Sehun lagi" Luhan melemparkan tasnya ke lantai sambil membanting dirinya keatas kasur. Ia melirik jam tangannya, sekarang sudah pukul dua lewat tiga puluh menit. Itu artinya Kai akan datang sekitar satu jam lagi agar mereka masih punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk menjemput Sehun sebelum latihan.

"Kenapa Kai harus berteman dengannya sih?" gerutu Luhan. "Oh bagaimana jika Sehun mengatakan pada Kai bahwa aku pernah mengambil dompetnya? Tamatlah riwayatku!" Luhan menggigit jarinya.

'Kriuukk'

Bukan, itu bukan suara jari Luhan yang digigit. Itu bunyi perut Luhan.

"Uh, memikirkannya membuatku lapar. Sebaiknya aku segera makan lalu mandi sebelum Kai datang" Luhan segera keluar dari kamarnya, lalu ia turun ke lantai satu untuk makan siang.

XxXxXxX

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengambil bajunya di lemari kemudian memakainya. Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

'tok tok tok'

"Luhan hyung, kau sudah siap?" teriak Kai dari depan kamarnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mengganti baju!" balas Luhan.

Setelah merapikan rambutnya, Luhan mengambil dompet dan handphonenya diatas meja kemudian bergegas keluar.

"Ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat latihan" kata Kai tidak sabar.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, didepan rumah Sehun. "Whoaa apa ini benar rumahnya? Besar sekali" Kai memandang takjub pada rumah Sehun. "Ne" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Ayo kita masuk" Ajak Kai. Luhan pun mengikuti langkah kaki Kai dari belakang.

"Permisi, apakah Sehun ada didalam?" Tanya Luhan pada maid yang membukakan mereka pintu. "Apakah kalian Luhan dan Kai?" Tanya maid itu. "Ne" jawab mereka bersamaan. "Ah mari silahkan masuk, Sehun sudah menunggu kalian" Maid itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk kedalam.

"Silahkan duduk dulu, aku akan memanggil Sehun" Maid itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu pergi menuju ke kamar Sehun di lantai dua.

"Lihat Kai, perabotannya bagus sekali. Pasti harganya sangat mahal" Luhan mengamat-amati disekitarnya. "Waaah tahu begini aku akan menyuruh Sehun sering-sering mentraktirku. Hehehe" pikiran keji Kai mulai keluar.

"Ugh, sepertinya aku ingin buang air. Dimana toiletnya?" Kai bergerak gelisah. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalian sudah datang ya, ayo kita berangkat sekarang" Ajak Sehun. "Tunggu dulu! Dimana toiletmu? Aku ingin buang air". Badan Kai meliuk-liuk tidak jelas akibat menahan rasa buang airnya. "Ada di dekat dapur" kata Sehun. "Dimana dapurmu?" Kai memutar matanya bosan. 'hei apa dia lupa bahwa aku baru sekali kesini? Mana kutahu dimana dapurnya' batin Kai dalam hati.

"Dari sini kau jalan kearah kiri, ikuti saja lorongnya. Lalu jika menemukan dua lorong, ikut yang kanan. Lurus terus sampai kedapur. Setelah itu belok lagi ke kiri dan kau akan menemukannya" Jelas Sehun.

'ya ampun, seluas apa rumahnya? Sampai-sampai mencari toilet saja sesusah ini' Pikir Luhan dan Kai bersamaan. "Ya sudah aku pergi dulu" Kai berjalan sambil menyilangkan (?) kakinya agar menahan kencingnya agar tidak keluar saat itu juga.

'Glek'

Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah. 'sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan Sehun, mati!' Luhan menunduk. Ia lebih memilih memandangi lantai daripada melihat kedepan apalagi kearah Sehun.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan lalu duduk disampingnya. "ternyata kita bertemu lagi ya, Luhan hyung" kata Sehun namun tidak dibalas oleh Luhan. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahi Luhan. "Kau berkeringat sekali, apa kau kepanasan hyung?" Sehun berusaha mencairkan suasana. Pertanyaan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan makin kebanjiran keringat. "ah i-iya begitulah ahaha" Luhan tertawa panik, ia sengaja mengibaskan tangannya seolah ia memang sedang kepanasan. Padahal hatinya memang sedang panas saat ini.

Sehun mengambil tissue dari atas meja lalu berniat mengelap keringat di dahi Luhan, namun dengan cepat direbut oleh Luhan. "Aku bisa sendiri! aku bisa sendiri! ehehe" saking paniknya, Luhan mengelap dahinya dengan beringas sampai-sampai ia mencolok matanya sendiri dengan jarinya.

"ADUUUH MATAKU" Luhan sedikit memekik. Tingkah Luhan didepan Sehun memang selalu memalukan. "Kau baik-baik saja hyung? Kenapa dengan matamu?" Sehun mendekati Luhan mencoba untuk melihatnya. "Coba kutiup matamu" Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan. Beberapa saat terlihat Sehun meniup-niup mata Luhan dengan serius. Sedangkan Luhan? Ternyata ia benar-benar membatu disitu. Rasanya semua persendiannya lemas tak berdaya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Sehun. 'Aku malah hampir mati' batin Luhan. "iya.. gomawo" jawab Luhan sambil mengelap air mata disekitar pipinya. "hm" Sehun mengangguk singkat.

"Aku sudah selesai, apakah aku lama? Itu karena aku sedikit tersesat tadi hahaha" Kai datang sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang" Ajak Luhan. Mereka bertiga segera meninggalkan rumah Sehun dan langsung menuju ke tempat latihan.

**TBC**

**Yeah chapter dua selesai! Kayaknya kepanjangan ya, hehe. Atau kurang panjang? Ambil aja punya Sehun, panjang kok #PLAK**

**Kyaaa seneng banget baca review dari kalian kemaren. Makasih buat yang udah bilang ff ini keren, saya terharu ;_; makasih banyak juga buat yang udah kasih masukan kemaren, itu benar-benar membantu ^^ makasih juga untuk yang udah ngefav sama follow **

**buat yang nanya ntar ada couple lain apa nggak, ada kok tenang aja. saya juga bosen kalo liat ff ini isinya HunHan semua #plak**

**Special thanks to:**

**HyunRa****, ****younlaycious88****, ****diraleexioh****, linkz, lisnana1, ****hunhanminute****,**

** 1603****, ****0227 Thia Melinda****, ****PUuPpyyto****, **

**milkhunhan-yuri, Luhan Dazed, 206x126, **

**dinysabrina6****, ****Fifia SPENSABAEXO138****, ****LayChen Love Love, ila aplus, sera  
**

**maaf nggak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Chap depan diusahain supaya bisa dibales reviewnya ;)**

**RnR Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Sehun. 'Aku malah hampir mati' batin Luhan. "iya.. gomawo" jawab Luhan sambil mengelap air mata disekitar pipinya. "hm" Sehun mengangguk singkat.

"Aku sudah selesai, apakah aku lama? Itu karena aku sedikit tersesat tadi hahaha" Kai datang sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang" Ajak Luhan. Mereka bertiga segera meninggalkan rumah Sehun dan langsung menuju ke tempat latihan.

**Title: A Pickpocket**

**Cast: HunHan, EXO member**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik SM, saya Cuma pinjam nama**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Boys love, alur nggak jelas**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 3**

"Hyung, bisakah kau membantuku?"tanya Kai pada Luhan. Saat ini Luhan dan Kai berada di atap sekolah. Mereka berdua sama-sama bolos dari pelajaran masing-masing. Tadinya Xiumin juga diajak, tapi dia tidak mau membolos seperti mereka. "membantu apa?" Tanya Luhan balik.

"Aku ingin mendekati Kyungsoo hyung. Kau mau membantuku kan?" tanya Kai antusias. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Luhan bertanya balik. "Kau akan menjadi pesuruhku― maksudku kau akan menjalankan misi yang kuberikan padamu" Kai berdeham. "Contohnya seperti apa?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Misalnya kau mengantarkan bunga atau surat atau apapun yang ingin kuberikan padanya. Jika dia bertanya dari siapa bunga itu, kau cukup tersenyum saja lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Dan itu akan menimbulkan kesan misterius padanya kekeke"jelas Kai. Luhan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku tidak mau, merepotkan" Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aiish ayolah hyung, hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan" Kai menarik-narik ujung baju Luhan. "Pokoknya tidak mau, kenapa tidak menyuruh Xiumin saja?" Luhan mendorong Kai agar sedikit menjauh darinya. "Semalam aku sudah mengatakan padanya, tapi dia menolak dengan alasan aku terlalu berbelit-belit untuk mendekati Kyungsoo hyung" kata Kai.

"Aku setuju dengannya, kenapa kau tidak langsung menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan? Bukankah kalian sudah bertemu beberapa kali?" Luhan membaringkan dirinya dilantai. "Aku masih malu berhadapan dengannya" Kai menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Rupanya kau tahu malu juga ya" Luhan berkata sambil memejamkan matanya. "tolonglah hyuuung" Kai merengek. "bagaimana kalau aku juga membantumu mendekati orang yang kau sukai?" lanjut kai.

Mendengar perkataan Kai, Luhan langsung membuka matanya. "I-itu..aku belum menemukan orang yang kusukai disini" Luhan salah tingkah. "Benarkah? Dari sekian banyak siswa disini mana mungkin kau tidak menyukai seorangpun?" Kai menatap Luhan heran. 'Ada satu' batin Luhan.

"Jadi, kau mau membantuku kan hyung?" Tanya Kai penuh harap. "Baiklah baiklah, sekarang biarkan aku tidur" Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Yeah! gomawo hyung" dengan semangat Kai memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dan bersiap menyusul Luhan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Sore ini Luhan berencana untuk pergi ke kedai ramen milik keluarganya. Ia berjalan pelan sambil menikmati udara sore. Setelah sampai disana, ia bingung mau duduk dimana. Tidak ada tempat kosong disitu, ternyata kedai ramennya benar-benar ramai.

Akhirnya dia berjalan kearah dapur. Disana ia menyuruh pelayan untuk membuatkan ramen untuknya. Luhan pun menghabiskan dua mangkuk ramen disana. Setelah istirahat beberapa saat, Luhan pulang dari kedai itu.

Ditengah jalan, Luhan melihat seorang namja sedang berdiri disamping tiang listrik. Namja itu menggunakan jaket merah yang memiliki saku di kiri dan kanan jaketnya. Di saku sebelah kanan, Luhan melihat dompet namja itu terlihat menyembul separuh.

'Wah ini kesempatan bagus, akan sangat mudah mengambilnya' pikiran licik Luhan kembali muncul. Rupanya ia belum bisa menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya ini.

Luhan mendekati namja itu dari belakang. Semakin dekat, Luhan merasa bahwa namja ini sedikit familiar. Setelah beberapa saat ia amati, Luhan akhirnya tersadar.

"Ya ampun itu Kyungsoo!" Luhan menepuk jidatnya. "Hah untung saja aku tidak sempat mengambilnya. Kalau tidak habislah aku" Luhan menarik napas lega.

Dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan, terlihat seorang namja lain berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Luhan memicingkan matanya, sepertinya ia juga kenal dengan namja yang baru datang ini.

"Itu Sehun!" Luhan terkejut, ia buru-buru menyembunyikan badannya dibalik tembok lalu menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mengintip mereka berdua. 'Jadi Kyungsoo juga mengenal Sehun ya' pikir Luhan.

"Hunnie, kau sudah berjanji akan membelikanku es krim hari, aku harap kau tidak lupa" kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa katanya? 'Hunnie'? Uh kenapa dia memanggilnya seperti itu?" Luhan merasa sedikit kesal mendengar cara Kyungsoo memanggil Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas lalu merangkul bahunya. "Tentu saja hyung, mana mungkin aku lupa. Kau boleh memilih semua yang kau suka" Sehun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo pelan.

"Asyik, Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi ke taman bermain? Aku ingin sekali kesana" Ajak Kyungsoo. "Um baiklah" jawab Sehun. "Horeee. Ayo cepat pergi sebelum larut malam" Kyungsoo menarik-narik tangan Sehun tidak sabar, sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa sambil mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

Kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan. Ternyata ia sedang menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berkencan! Apakah mereka pacaran? Aiish!" Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh Luhan. Mungkin saja mereka hanya berteman" Luhan menenangkan hatinya. "Iya, mereka hanya berteman hahaha. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang" Luhan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang walaupun sebenarnya masih ada perasaan jengkel dihatinya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Luhan Hyung! Apa kau siap menjalankan misimu hari ini?" Kai datang dengan tiba-tiba ke kelas Luhan sambil menepuk bahunya, membuat Luhan sedikit terlonjak karena kaget.

"Ah! Kau ini mengagetkanku saja" Luhan memukul lengan Kai. "Hehehe mian, aku terlalu bersemangat hari ini. Lihat, aku sudah membawa sekotak cokelat. Sebentar kau akan memberikan ini padanya" kata Kai.

Mendengar perkataan Kai, pikiran Luhan kembali terngiang dengan kejadian kemarin sore.

"Dengarkan aku. Saat istirahat kau akan pergi menemuinya, semoga saja dia berada dikelasnya. Lalu kau langsung memberikan cokelat ini kepadanya dan setelah itu pergi dari sana. Gampang kan?" Kai menjelaskan.

"Lebih baik cokelat ini untukku" Xiumin muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan mencoba meraih cokelat itu.

"Enak saja, minta sama untamu sana" Kai menjauhkan cokelat itu dari jangkauan Xiumin.

"Ck, kau ini" Xiumin langsung mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, nanti aku kesini lagi saat istirahat. Bye hyung" Kai berjalan keluar.

'KRIING'

Bersamaan dengan perginya Kai, bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid mulai masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan bersiap mengikuti pelajaran.

XxXxXxX

Saat ini Kai, Xiumin dan Luhan berada didepan kelas Kai. Mereka tengah asyik membicarakan rencana yang akan Luhan jalankan hari ini.

"Jadi hyung, kami akan mengantarmu sampai di tangga lantai tiga saja. Selanjutnya kau sendiri yang pergi ke kelasnya". Kai menjelaskan dengan serius.

Kelas Luhan & Xiumin berada dilantai satu, Kelas Kai dilantai dua, sedangkan Kyungsoo dilantai tiga.

"Jadi aku akan masuk ke kelasnya, lalu memberikan cokelat ini padanya. Kemudian aku pergi, begitu". Luhan menerangkan kembali tugasnya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat sedikit, sebelum jam istirahat habis" Kata Xiumin. "Baiklah, ayo jalan" Kai berjalan duluan diikuti Luhan dan Xiumin dari belakang.

XxXxX

Mereka telah sampai di lantai tiga. "Ini saatnya Lu, pergilah" Kata Xiumin. "Kami akan menunggu dikelasku" Tambah Kai.

"Baiklah" Luhan berjalan kearah kelas Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Xiumin dan Kai langsung turun menuju kelas Kai.

Saat sampai di depan kelas Kyungsoo, Luhan menengokkan kepalanya kedalam. Ia melihat sekeliling kelas itu mencari sosok yang dia cari. Suasana di kelas Kyungsoo agak sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang siswa sedang asyik mengobrol. Itu dia, Luhan menemukannya! Kyungsoo sedang duduk di bangku paling kanan, dua dari belakang. Ia terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah SEHUN!

Luhan memperhatikan mereka berdua. Terlihat Sehun tertawa lepas sedangkan Kyungsoo tertunduk malu. kelihatannya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan di depan pintu.

Luhan terus memperhatikan mereka. "Lihat hyung, wajahmu merah sekali" Sehun masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya . "Berhenti menggodaku!" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. Sehun mencolek dagu Kyungsoo lalu berkata "Kau jadi semakin lucu kalau seperti ini hyung". Sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali menunduk.

Luhan segera berjalan menjauhi kelas itu. ia segera turun ke lantai satu kemudian berjalan ke kelasnya. Setelah sampai, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku.

"Sepertinya mereka benar-benar berpacaran" Luhan medesah pelan. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia begitu patah semangat, seperti kehilangan harapan... Entahlah.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai? Apa aku beritahu saja padanya ya" Luhan mengamati sekotak cokelat yang dipegangnya. "ah, lebih baik aku diam dulu. Kasihan Kai" Luhan menyimpan kotak itu di tasnya kemudian kembali ke kelas Kai.

XxXxX

"Kenapa lama sekali Lu?" Tanya Xiumin. "Tadi aku ke toilet dulu" balas Luhan.

"Bagaimana hyung? Apa kau berhasil?" Tanya Kai antusias. "N-ne" jawab Luhan canggung.

"Jadi, apa yang dia katakan?" "Seperti yang kau duga. Saat aku memberikannya, Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut lalu bertanya itu dari siapa. Tapi aku hanya mengatakan 'itu rahasia' lalu pergi meninggalkannya" Bohong Luhan. "waah bagus hyung, aku tidak sabar memberinya lebih banyak kejutan". Kai tersenyum sumringah, sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja selesai makan siang. Ia sedang duduk diruang tamu sambil menonton tv. Namun pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya mengarah pada benda persegi di hadapannya itu.

"Kyungsoo...Ugh menyebalkan sekali, rasanya aku mulai tidak menyukainya" Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mereka cocok juga. Sehun tinggi dan tampan, sedangkan Kyungsoo memiliki badan yang kecil dan wajah yang manis" Luhan menerawang.

"Menyebalkaaaan!" Luhan membanting remote tv hingga baterai dan penutupnya terlepas entah kemana.

'Drrtt... drrtt'

Ponsel Luhan diatas meja bergetar, ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Luhan mengambil ponsel itu lalu mengangkatnya.

"Yeobboseo?" Luhan mengangkat teleponnya malas. "Luhan hyuuuung! Apa kabar? Aku sudah kembali dari Busan lho!" Suara nyaring diseberang membuat Luhan menjauhkan telepon itu dari kupingnya.

"Baekhyun-ah kau sudah datang?" Luhan bertanya pada si penelepon itu. "Ne! Hyung aku akan kesitu, kau tunggu aku ya. Sampai jumpa!" Baekhyun berkata setengah berteriak. "Ah, ne" Luhan mematikan sambungannya.

.

.

.

'Teng tong'

Bel pintu rumah Luhan berbunyi. Luhan segera berdiri dan membuka pintunya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Luhan sangat antusias melihat Baekhyun. "Luhan hyuuung!" Baekhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Luhan.

"Aaah aku kangen sekali padamu" Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku juga. Ah! Aku membawa oleh-oleh untukmu" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengambil sebuah paper bag berwarna biru tua.

"Apa ini?" Luhan membukanya. "Waah lucu sekali" Luhan mendapatkan sebuah boneka dan gantungan kunci berbentuk rusa. "Kau menyukainya hyung?" tanya Baekhyun. "Ne, gomawo Baekhyun-ah" Luhan kembali memeluk Baekhyun singkat.

"Um hyung, kau mau tidak temani aku jalan-jalan hari ini? Aku juga ingin pergi ke kedai ramen milikmu, ah rasanya lama sekali aku tidak kesana" Baekhyun menarik napasnya. "Kau kan baru saja tiba. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?" tanya Luhan. "Tidak, aku sangat bersemangat hari ini. Ayolah hyung" Baekhyun memelas.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu. Kau tunggu disini" Luhan beranjak menuju kamarnya dan mengganti baju. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali dengan baju yang berbeda.

"Kau bawa mobil kan?" tanya Luhan. "Ne, ayo kita pergi" Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dan terlihat mobil Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh dari rumah Luhan.

XxXxX

Luhan dan Baekhyun memasuki kedai ramen. Mereka mengambil tempat dibagian pojok kiri.

"Selamat sore Luhan-ah. Apa kalian ingin memesan makanan?" Seorang pelayan di kedai itu mengampiri mereka.

"Ah tentu, Yixing. Aku ingin semangkuk ramen super pedas. Kau ingin memesan apa Baek?" Luhan bertanya. "Aku ingin satu mangkuk ramen porsi besar dengan tambahan irisan daging diatasnya" kata Baekhyun.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar, pesanan kalian akan diantar". Yixing kembali menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan pesanan mereka.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, pesanan mereka datang.

"Silahkan menikmati" Yixing membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi dari situ. "Woaahh aku lapar sekali" Baekhyun langsung menyambar ramennya dangan penuh semangat. "Pelan-pelan Baek-ah, itu masih panas" kata Luhan. "uhh.. benar-benar enak" Baekhyun berkata sembari mulutnya penuh dengan mie. Dan Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati makanan mereka. Sesekali mereka juga terlihat saling bercanda.

"Hyung setelah ini kita ke mall ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli" Kata Baekhyun. "Oke, kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu" perintah Luhan.

XxXxXz

"Hyung lihat, apa menurutmu jam tangan ini cocok untuk Yeollie?" Baekhyun memperlihatkan sebuah jam tangan berwarna coklat.

Luhan mengamatinya sebentar, lalu berkata "Sepertinya yang ini lebih cocok untuknya" Luhan mengambil sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam. "Wah benar, yang ini lebih keren. Kalau begitu aku akan ambil yang ini" Baekhyun membawanya menuju kasir.

Setelah membeli jam tangan, mereka berputar-putar di mall sambil melihat-lihat pakaian dan sepatu.

"Uh hyung, sepertinya aku ingin ke toilet" badan Baekhyun menggeliat. "kalau begitu pergilah, aku akan menunggu disini" kata Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan pergi menuju toilet.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengamati baju-baju yang menurutnya menarik. Selagi ia sibuk melihat, dari kejauhan matanya menangkap dua sosok yang berjalan bersama. "Kenapa aku bertemu dengan mereka lagi?" Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia memandang kedua orang itu, Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Terlihat Sehun memakaikan sebuah topi berbentuk kepala burung hantu pada Kyungsoo, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menyiksa bagi Luhan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku dan hanya tertunduk lemas.

"Luhan hyung, aku sudah selesai" Baekhyun datang dan menghampiri Luhan. "Baek, aku mau pulang" kata Luhan pelan. "lho kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun heran. "Entahlah, aku merasa tidak enak badan" jawab Luhan. Baekhyun memandang Luhan khawatir. "Baiklah hyung, ayo kita pulang" Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan mengantarnya pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih sejak pertama kali Kai menyuruh Luhan mengantarkan cokelat pada Kyungsoo. Sejak saat itu Kai sudah beberapa kali memberikan Kyungsoo surat, bunga, bahkan boneka.

Sore ini, Kai berada dirumah Luhan. Sekarang mereka sedang membicarakan hal ini.

"Hyung, kenapa Kyungsoo hyung tidak pernah meresponku walaupun sedikit saja? Setidaknya dia membalas suratku" Kai berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. "Mungkin dia hanya malu" kata Luhan.

Beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Suasana kamar jadi terasa sangat sunyi.

"Besok kau antarkan surat lagi padanya ya. Sudah kupikirkan, aku akan mengajaknya bertemu" tiba-tiba Kai berbicara.

Luhan sedikit tersentak. Ia menarik napas panjang dan berkata "Kai, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu". Luhan berdiri dan berjalan kearah lemarinya. Kai memandang Luhan penasaran.

Luhan membuka lemarinya dan menggeser sedikit badannya agar Kai dapat melihat kedalam lemari. Di sebuah rak, Kai melihat semua barang-barang yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo ada disitu. Bahkan cokelat yang pertama kali ia berikan juga ada. Kai terkejut dan menatap kearah Luhan.

"Apa maksudnya hyung? Apa kyungsoo hyung menolak semua pemberianku?" Tanya Kai. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Sebenarnya... aku tidak pernah memberikan barang-barang ini pada Kyungsoo" Luhan menunduk menunggu reaksi Kai. "K-kenapa?" Kai terlihat kaget.

"Dengarkan aku Kai. Kyungsoo sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak akan membalasmu. Dia sudah mempunyai pacar" kata Luhan. "Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersama orang lain selain Suho hyung. Kau sudah tahu jika mereka berdua adalah saudara sepupu" Kai sedikit meninggikan saudaranya.

"Bukan, kau tidak tahu. Dia sudah berpacaran dengan Sehun" Luhan mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membalas perkataan Kai.

"Sehun?" Kai terdiam menatap Luhan. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku dari dulu? Kau membuatku terlalu banyak berharap hyung!" mata Kai berkilat menahan amarah.

Luhan sangat takut sekarang, tangannya sampai sedikit bergetar. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa" Luhan berkata pelan.

"Aku lebih kecewa jika mengetahui ini belakangan. Dan aku sangat kecewa padamu!" Kai berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dan segera pulang. "Kai tunggu! Mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" Luhan mengejar Kai hingga kedepan rumahnya, namun Kai sudah lebih dulu pergi dengan motornya.

Luhan menatap Kai yang semakin menjauh. Perlahan cairan bening jatuh dari sudut matanya. Ia menangis terisak-isak sambil mengusap air matanya. Luhan kayak yeoja ya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan berangkat ke sekolah dengan _mood _yang kurang baik akibat pertengkarannya dengan Kai kemarin. Ia jadi takut jika bertemu dengan Kai. Baru saja ia berpikiran seperti itu, terlihat Kai dari arah yang berlawanan sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Luhan jadi panik, ia mempersiapkan diri untuk menyapa Kai jika berpapasan dengannya.

Sudah semakin dekat, Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya saat berpapasan dengan Kai. "Kai" panggil Luhan. Namun Kai berjalan melewati Luhan dengan wajah datar seolah tidak melihat siapa-siapa.

"Kai benar, kenapa aku tidak memberitahunya dari awal?" Luhan mendesah, ia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

Luhan berjalan pelan ke kelasnya. Setelah sampai, ia melihat Xiumin sudah ada dikelas.

Melihat Luhan datang, Xiumin dengan cepat menghampiri Luhan lalu berkata "Lu! Katanya Kau dan Kai bertengkar ya?" Xiumin bertanya dengan antusias. Luhan mengangguk pelan. "kau tahu darimana?" tanya Luhan. "Kai yang mengatakan padaku" jawab Xiumin. Mendengar nama Kai, Luhan kembali menghela napas panjang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya Kai benar-benar sangat marah padaku" Luhan menatap lurus kedepan. "Kau sudah meminta maaf padanya?" kata Xiumin. "Sudah, bahkan semalam aku meneleponnya berulang-ulang dan mengiriminya sms. Tapi dia malah mematikan handphonenya" jelas Luhan. Xiumin menatap sahabatnya prihatin.

"Nanti aku akan coba berbicara padanya" kata Xiumin. "Benarkah? gomawo Xiumin-ah" mata Luhan berbinar. "tidak masalah Lu" balas Xiumin.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Kai mendiamkan Luhan. Jika saat berjalan Kai melihat Luhan, ia langsung memutar badannya melewati jalan lain. Atau setidaknya ia akan melewati Luhan tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Aaaah aku tidak tahan jika seperti ini terus!" Luhan berdiri sambil menggebrak mejanya dengan beringas, membuat beberapa pasang mata melihatnya heran. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin, untung saja saat ini kantin tidak terlalu ramai. "Hei Lu, jangan membuatku malu" Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan agar ia duduk.

"Aku harus melakukan apa lagi agar dia memaafkanku?" Luhan mencakar-cakar meja tidak jelas, sedangkan Xiumin hanya mengangkat bahu. "entahlah" Kata Xiumin, ia masih ingat sekitar seminggu yang lalu saat ia mencoba berbicara pada Kai.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Saat jam istirahat, Xiumin pergi ke kelas Kai untuk menemuinya. Setelah sampai disana, ia tidak menemukan Kai. "Hei Xiumin hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun memanggilnya dari dalam kelas.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau melihat Kai? Aku sedang mencarinya" tanya Xiumin. "Tadi dia bilang ingin pergi ke atap. Sepertinya dia masih disana" kata Baekhyun. "Ah gomawo Baek-ah, aku pergi dulu" Xiumin melambaikan tangannya.

XxXxX

Xiumin berada di atap sekarang, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mendapati Kai sedang bersandar pada besi pembatas dan memandang kebawah.

Xiumin mendekatinya perlahan, lalu berdiri disampingnya. Dibawah sana ada Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dibawah pohon di taman. Ternyata objek yang menjadi perhatikan Kai adalah Kyungsoo. Xiumin menghela napas.

"Kai, apa kau masih marah pada Luhan?" tanya Xiumin. "Kalau kau datang hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu, sebaiknya kau pergi saja hyung. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya" kata Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. "Kai, sebenarnya niat Luhan itu baik. Dia hanya―" "Aku bilang pergi!" Kai memotong perkataan Xiumin dengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Tapi cobalah untuk memaafkan Luhan, kasihan dia" Xiumin langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Aku saja takut saat berbicara padanya minggu lalu" Xiumin menyeruput jus jeruknya. "Ugh, ini semua gara-gara Kyung─" seketika Luhan mengentikan perkataannya saat Kai berjalan melewati meja mereka berdua. Kai menatap Luhan intens lalu kembali meluruskan pandangannya kedepan. Luhan menelan ludah "Apa tadi dia mendengarnya?". "Entahlah, aku harap tidak" Balas Xiumin.

XxXxX

Setelah selesai dari kantin, Kai kembali ke kelasnya. Ia duduk dibangkunya sambil menerawang, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. "Kai, kenapa melamun?" Sehun menepuk pundak Kai. Melihat Sehun, Kai langsung memutar badannya kearah Sehun dan menatapnya serius. "Sehun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sehun memandang Kai heran setelah itu mengangguk singkat.

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" kata Sehun. "Apa kau kenal dengan Kyungsoo hyung?" Sehun terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata "Iya, memangnya kenapa?" "Ah tidak apa-apa. Apa kau umm... berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Kai lagi. Hening, Sehun hanya diam sambil memandang Kai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak Kai" kata Sehun akhirnya. "Benarkah? Tapi ada yang berkata seperti itu padaku" Kai semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan saudara kandungku sendiri"

"MWO? JADI KAU DAN KYUNGSOO HYUNG ADALAH KAKAK BERADIK?" Kai membelalakan matanya.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak tahu ya? Oh aku memang belum memberitahumu" Sehun tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kaget Kai.

"Jadi kalian tidak berpacaran kan? Yeah!" Kai meloncat senang. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah aneh Kai. "Apa kau suka pada hyungku?" perkataan Sehun membuat Kai terdiam. "Ehehehe, aku.. aku" Kai menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Pas sekali, dia juga menyukaimu Kai" Sehun mengedipkan matanya pada Kai. Kai melotot pada Sehun, ia merasa ingin meledak sekarang. Ia begitu gembira setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Aku akan membantumu mendekati Kyungsoo hyung, kalau kau mau" lanjut Sehun.

"B-Benarkah? Apa kau serius?" Kai menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Ne, tapi dengan satu syarat" Sehun menghentikan perkataannya sejenak.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan Luhan hyung" lanjutnya.

**TBC**

**Yey chap 3 selesai! Kok saya merasa kalo ff nya makin gaje ya ;_; apalagi pas liat sifatnya Luhan -_-**

**Yaps, saatnya bales review. Yang punya akun saya bales lewat PM aja ;)**

**Guest**: ini udah dilanjuuttt.. i love too kekeke~

**Pandaqt: **iya Luhan emg gaje banget,udah dilanjut. Thanks udah mau review ^^

**Linkz: **Keren? Hyaaa makasih udah bilang keren. Ini udah dilanjut ya ^^

**Damien Cho: **Sehun jadi namja nakal? Mau aku juga gitu sih, tapi gatau aku bisa bikin dia jadi nakal apa nggak ;_; thanks udah review ^^

**lisnana1:** ini udah dilanjuuut. Ne, gomawo ya ^^

**Buat para silent reader, saya nggak akan maksa kalian buat review fanfic saya kok. Soalnya saya juga sering jadi silent reader._.**

**Tapi kalo mau review juga nggak apa-apa, itu lebih bagus xD #Plak**

**RnR please?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pas sekali, dia juga menyukaimu Kai" Sehun mengedipkan matanya pada Kai. Kai melotot pada Sehun, ia merasa ingin meledak sekarang. Ia begitu gembira setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Aku akan membantumu mendekati Kyungsoo hyung, kalau kau mau" lanjut Sehun.

"B-Benarkah? Apa kau serius?" Kai menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Ne, tapi dengan satu syarat" Sehun menghentikan perkataannya sejenak.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan Luhan hyung" lanjutnya.

**Title: A Pickpocket**

**Cast: HunHan, EXO member**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik SM, saya Cuma pinjam nama**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Boys love, alur nggak jelas**

**HAPPY READING! **

**Chapter 4**

"Kau menyukai Luhan hyung?" Kai menatap Sehun horor.

"Ne"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak dia mengambil dompetku"

"O-oh"

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"MWO? KAU BILANG APA TADI?" Kai memekik, sedangkan Sehun terkekeh. "Ya, dia pernah mengambil dompetku tapi aku menangkapnya. sayang sekali dia menangis, aku jadi tidak tega sehingga melepaskannya" Sehun tersenyum membayangkan kejadian saat itu.

Kai langsung teringat pada cerita Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa ia pernah tertangkap saat mencopet, namun dilepaskan kembali. 'Jadi orang yang diceritakan Luhan hyung adalah Sehun' batin Kai. "Ternyata dunia begitu sempit" Kai tertawa tidak jelas.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak ada. Oke, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Luhan hyung. Hehehe" Kai mengacungkan jempolnya. " Aku sudah mempunyai rencana, bisakah kita memulainya sekarang?" Sehun tersenyum dengan sedikit seringai di wajahnya. Kai menelan ludah "Baiklah".

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung!" Kai menyosor masuk ke kelas Luhan saat istirahat. Luhan yang melihat Kai datang langsung panik. 'Wah jangan-jangan aku akan dimarahi. Bagaimana ini? Xiumin tidak ada disini' pikir Luhan.

"Disini kau rupanya, ayo ikut aku" Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan takut-takut. "Ke kelasku, Sehun akan membuat perhitungan padamu" jawab Kai.

Mata Luhan membulat "Perhitungan? Memangnya kenapa?" "Sudah jangan banyak tanya" cetus Kai.

Mereka sudah sampai dikelas Kai. Di dalam sana terlihat Sehun sudah menunggu.

"Duduk disini" Sehun menunjuk sebuah bangku dihadapannya. Kai mengambil tempat disamping Sehun. Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Kai, ia merasa terintimidasi sekarang.

"Apa yang hyung katakan pada Kai?" Sehun mulai membuka percakapan. Luhan berpikir sejenak "Aku mengatakan kalau pacar Xiumin mirip unta─" "Bukan! Perkataanmu yang membuat kita bertengkar" Kai memotong perkataan Luhan. "Um... aku mengatakan kalau Sehun dan Kyungsoo pacaran" Luhan menunduk.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo hyung?" Sehun kembali bertanya. "Aku ... selalu melihat kalian bersama-sama. Dan juga, kalian terlihat sangat dekat" Luhan menjawab sambil memainkan jarinya, masih dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Jadi kau mendefinisikan bahwa itu adalah pacaran? Dengar ya, aku dan Kyungsoo hyung adalah saudara kandung. Wajar saja jika kami sangat dekat, apalagi aku sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu dengannya" Sehun menjelaskan. Mata Luhan membulat, ia segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun. "B-benarkah?"

'Glek'

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah, ia tidak tahan melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggoda dihadapannya. Luhan dengan mata yang bulat lucu, bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka dan wajah yang kebingungan sedang menatapnya, uh.

"Kau ini sudah mengambil dompet milikku, dan sekarang menyebarkan berita yang tidak benar pada orang lain. Itu namanya pencemaran nama baik, aku bisa menuntutmu" kata-kata Sehun barusan membuat badan Luhan lemas. Sekarang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia menunduk dalam.

Kai menyenggol lengan Sehun. "Hei sudah cukup, aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis" bisik Kai pelan. "Baiklah baiklah, kau pikir aku juga sanggup melihat wajahnya yang semakin menggoda?" perkataan Sehun barusan membuat Kai menginjak kaki Sehun sekuat tenaga, dan yang mempunyai kaki hanya bisa meringis tertahan.

"Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo hyung datang, kau harus meminta maaf padanya" Sehun kembali fokus pada Luhan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyungsoo datang.

"Hunnie, kau memanggilku untuk apa?" Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Kai langsung meneguk ludahnya.

"Luhan hyung ingin berkata sesuatu padamu" kata Sehun. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang menunduk. "Luhan hyung?" Jarang-jarang sunbaenya ini berbicara dengannya karena mereka memang kurang dekat. Kalaupun berbicara, pasti sekedar tentang latihan vokal mereka.

Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. "H-hyung? Kau kenapa?" mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat makin membulat. Bukannya meminta maaf, Luhan malah mengadu pada Kyungsoo. "Hiks... Sehun memarahiku, huee" Luhan menangis sesenggukan.

"Mwo? Hunnie, kenapa kau memarahinya!?" Kyungsoo jadi membentak Sehun sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan.

Sehun dan Kai saling berpandangan.

"Aku tidak memarahinya" jawab Sehun, dan tangisan Luhan makin keras.

Akhirnya Sehun dan Kai menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo, kecuali tentang Luhan yang mencopet.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku tidak marah kok. Kalau Sehun mengganggumu lagi, kau laporkan saja padaku" Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Awas saja kalau kau memarahi Luhan hyung sembarangan" Kyungsoo melotot pada Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya mencibir.

'KRIING'

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Sudah cepat kalian pergi sana, jangan berlama-lama dikelasku" kata Kai. Kyungsoo berbalik pada orang sudah berbicara dengan tidak sopan itu. Dan mata mereka berdua bertemu, membuat keduanya menjadi terpana dan tersipu.

"Ehem" Deheman Sehun membuat keduanya tersadar dan membuang muka.

"Ayo pergi dari sini hyung" Kyungsoo merangkul Luhan dan mereka berjalan keluar dari kelas itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini jam pelajaran terakhir. Jung seonsaengnim sedang membagikan nilai ulangan matematika di kelas Luhan.

"Lu, sepulang sekolah kau ingin ikut ke toko kue tidak? Ada toko yang baru dibuka, dan mereka sedang memberikan diskon" Xiumin menawarkan. "Benarkah? Baiklah aku ikut" balas Luhan.

"Luhan, nilai matematika mu selalu rendah. Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan memberimu pelajaran tambahan" kata Jung seonsaengnim.

"Mwo? Tapi aku tidak bisa hari ini" Tolak Luhan. "Kau mau ikut pelajaran tambahan atau saat semester nanti nilai matematikamu tidak kutulis?" ancam Jung-nim

"Tidak apa-apa Lu, lain kali saja kita kesana" Xiumin menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Baiklah" Luhan menarik napas pasrah.

XxXxX

Dua jam pelajaran tambahan rasanya seperti dua hari bagi Luhan. Ditambah lagi saat ini hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat Luhan semakin kesal.

"Bagaimana caranya aku pulang?" Luhan berjalan di sepanjang lorong kelas yang sepi. Dalam hati ia memaki gurunya habis-habisan karena memberinya pelajaran tambahan di waktu yang tidak tepat.

'DUAARR'

"Kyaaa!" Suara petir menyambar membuat Luhan menutup mata dan telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia begitu takut dengan petir, kilat, atau apapun yang sejenis dengan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Saat melewati ruang latihan dance, Luhan mendengar suara musik mengalun dari dalam.

"Siapa yang masih berada di sekolah jam segini?" Luhan mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Di dalam sana terlihat Sehun sedang berlatih dance. Ia menggunakan celana jeans tanpa atasan yang memperlihatkan bentuk badannya. Sehun menggerakkan badannya dengan lincah sesuai dengan irama musik. Keringat membuat badannya mengkilap dan terlihat makin seksi.

Uh, Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Pipinya bersemu merah, ia begitu terpesona dengan penampilan Sehun sekarang.

Setelah Luhan mengamati dari balik pintu sekitar dua puluh menit, terlihat Sehun berjalan mematikan speakernya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

Ia meneguk air itu rakus hingga sebagian tertumpah dari mulutnya dan mengalir melalui leher jenjangnya kemudian sampai di dadanya yang bidang. Sehun mengambil sebuah handuk kecil lalu mengelap keringat di sekujur tubuhnya.

'DUAARRR'

"Kyaaaaa!" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang sepertinya berasal dari depan pintu.

"Siapa disana?" Sehun bertanya sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Luhan hyung?" Sehun mendapati Luhan sedang berjongkok sambil menutup telinganya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hehehe, hai Sehun" Luhan segera berdiri dan tertawa kikuk. "Apa yang kau lakuan disini hyung?" tanya Sehun heran. "Aku baru saja mengikuti pelajaran tambahan" jawab Luhan.

'DUARR'

Lagi-lagi petir menyambar. "Huaaa aku takut!" refleks Luhan memeluk lengan Sehun erat-erat lalu menutup matanya. Setelah tersadar dari apa yang dilakukannya, Luhan segera melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan sehun.

"Mianhae, aku sangat takut pada petir" Luhan menggaruk pipinya sambil membalikkan muka kesamping. "Hm" Sehun membalasnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa". Luhan segera membalikan badannya lalu pergi.

Sesampainya di depan kantor, Luhan bersiap-siap untuk berlari ke gerbang sekolah yang jaraknya sekitar empat puluh meter dari kantor dan harus melewati lapangan. Itu artinya dia juga harus siap untuk diguyur air hujan.

Luhan segera memeluk tas nya erat dan segera berlari.

"Huaaah, hujannya deras sekali!" Setelah sampai di gerbang, Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya agar air di kepalanya sedikit berkurang. Badan Luhan sudah basah kuyup. Setidaknya gerbang ini mempunyai atap sehingga Luhan terlindung dari hujan.

Luhan sudah menunggu sekitar setengah jam, namun hujan tidak kunjung reda. Tidak ada satupun taxi yang lewat, hanya beberapa mobil pribadi saja yang melintas. Sedangkan ia sudah menggigil tidak karuan.

Luhan berniat untuk menelepon Baekhyun agar mejemputnya, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel itu. Sayangnya ponselnya sudah mati akibat terkena air hujan. Luhan menggerutu, ia menendang-nendang udara kosong saking kesalnya.

Tiba-tiba mobil Sehun datang dari arah sekolah. Ia membunyikan klakson sehingga Luhan mendongak.

"Hyung, cepat naik!" Teriak Sehun yang suaranya hampir teredam oleh derasnya hujan. Tanpa ragu Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disamping jok kemudi.

Sehun melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan. "Pakai ini hyung" kata Sehun. "Gomawo" Luhan mengambil jaket itu lalu memakainya.

XxXxX

Disinilah mereka, didalam mobil. Hanya berdua. Hujan sedang deras. Udara dingin. Mereka butuh kehangatan. Sebaiknya mereka melakukan 'this and that' untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Ehem

Salah, ulangi...

Disinilah mereka berdua, di dalam mobil Sehun . Sehun sengaja memperlambat mobilnya agar lebih lama berduaan dengan Luhan.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu ke cafe untuk minum kopi? Udara diluar sangat dingin" Sehun menawarkan.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, ia menatap Sehun ragu. "Tidak akan lama kok, setelah itu aku akan langsung mengantarmu pulang" kata Sehun. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan.

XxXxX

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya.

"ayo turun" kata Sehun.

Mereka memasuki cafe dan duduk dibagian kanan dekat jendela.

"Selamat sore tuan, anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Seorang pelayang wanita datang menghampiri mereka.

"Aku pesan segelas kopi hitam. Kau mau minum apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku mau capuccino" kata Luhan.

"Baiklah, satu kopi hitam dan satu capuccino. Silahkan tunggu sebentar" Pelayan itu segera pergi.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya untuk mendapat kehangatan. Sekujur badannya basah kuyup, dan bibirnya sedikit membiru.

Perasaan bersalah mulai menjalar dihatinya. Kenapa tadi dia tidak langsung mengantarkan hyung kesukaannya ini pulang saja, begitu pikirnya.

"Ini pesanan anda, silahkan dinikmati" Pelayan itu datang membawa pesanan mereka diatas nampan. Setelah menaruh kedua gelas itu diatas meja, pelayan itu langsung pergi.

"Minumlah hyung, kau pasti kedinginan" kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, ia mengambil capuccino nya lalu meneguknya.

"Ah enak sekali" kehangatan menjalar ditenggorokannya saat ia meneguk minuman itu.

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia merasa badannya sangat Lemas, dan kepalanya pusing.

"Cepat habiskan hyung, lalu kita pulang" Kata Sehun sambil menyeruput kopinya. Luhan membuka matanya, lalu membalas perkataan Sehun. "Ne" katanya pelan.

Tidak ada percakapan panjang diantara mereka, hanya sekedar obrolan ringan biasa.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka meninggalkan cafe itu.

XxXxX

Perjalanan kerumah Luhan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Butuh waktu sekitar duapuluh lima menit dari sekarang. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi. Kepalanya terasa makin nyut-nyutan.

"Hyung, apakah kau dan Kai sudah baikan?" Sehun bertanya sambil matanya tetap mengarah ke jalanan. Namun Luhan tidak membalas pertanyaanya.

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lembut, ternyata Luhan sedang tidur.

Sehun memperlambat mobilnya, ia hendak menyingkirkan poni Luhan yang menghalangi matanya.

Saat tangannya menyentuh kening Luhan, Sehun terkejut. Ternyata kening Luhan sangat panas. Untuk memastikan, Sehun menyentuh leher Luhan. Dan ia kembali mendapati leher Luhan yang panas.

Sehun panik, rumah Luhan masih jauh. Sedangkan klinik dan rumah sakit terdekat masih lebih jauh lagi. Akhirnya Sehun membawa Luhan ke rumahnya, karena sebelum sampai dirumah Luhan mereka lebih dulu melewati rumah Sehun.

XxXxX

"Kyungsoo hyung, tolong bantu aku!" Sehun memanggil hyungnya yang sedang asyik menonton tv diruang tamu. Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Sehun tengah menggendong Luhan yang sedang tertidur.

"Hunnie, kenapa dengan Luhan hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. "Dia sakit hyung, badannya sangat panas" jawab Sehun. "Mwo?" Mulut Kyungsoo membulat kaget.

"Hyung tolong bukakan pintu kamarku" perintah Sehun. "Ne" Kyungsoo segera membukanya, dan Sehun langsung membaringkan Luhan diatas kasur.

Kyungsoo meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Luhan. "Whoa panas sekali, kenapa dia bisa basah kuyup begini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Tadi dia kehujanan" Sehun mengambil handuk dan mengelap kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil obat penurun panas dan memasakkan bubur untuk Luhan hyung. Tolong kau ganti bajunya ne?" kata Kyungsoo sambil berlari kecil keluar.

Sehun mengambil sepasang piyama dari dalam lemarinya, lalu ia melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Luhan. Ingat, se-mu-a-nya. Kemudian ia memakaikan piyama itu pada Luhan dan mengenakannya selimut.

Sehun duduk disamping Luhan, kemudian mengambil ponselnya lalu ia menelepon Kai. Sehun menunggu beberapa saat hingga Kai mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeobboseo?"

"..."

"Luhan hyung sekarang berada dirumahku"

"..."

"Tadi dia kehujanan dan sekarang badannya sangat panas, makanya aku membawanya kemari"

"..."

"Ne, tolong sampaikan pada ibunya bahwa malam ini dia akan tidur disini dulu"

"..."

"Ck, aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya-_-"

'Klik' Kemudian sambungan terputus.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, kemudian ia menatap Luhan.

Senang sekali rasanya memandang orang yang kau sukai dari jarak dekat seperti ini, tanpa takut dia menangkap basah saat kau sedang menatapnya. Itulah yang dirasakan Sehun.

Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan, ia mengusapnya perlahan dan kemudian tersenyum. Saat ini pipi mulus Luhan merah merona karena sedang demam, dan itu membuatnya makin menggemaskan dimata Sehun.

"Hunnie, Luhan hyung belum bangun ya?" Kyungsoo datang sambil membawa nampan yang berisi handuk kecil untuk mengompres, semangkuk air hangat, semangkuk bubur, segelas air, dan satu strip obat penurun panas.

Sehun buru-buru menarik tangannya dari pipi Luhan. "Belum hyung" kata Sehun.

Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja. "Sebaiknya kau mengganti bajumu, kau juga terkena hujan" Kata Kyungsoo sambil memeras handuk kecil lalu metakkannya di kening Luhan. "Ne" Sehun lalu mengambil bajunya di lemari, kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sudah hampir empat jam Luhan tidak bangun dari tidurnya. Namun Sehun masih tetap setia menemaninya sambil mengganti kompresan. Tadinya Kyungsoo juga ikut menemani, namun sekarang ia sedang keluar rumah karena ada keperluan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Perut Sehun sudah keroncongan karena ia belum makan dari tadi siang.

Sehun berdiri dari dari tempat duduknya. Ia ingin turun kebawah dan mengambil makan malam lalu kembali lagi kesini.

Baru saja ia sampai di depan pintu, sebuah suara membuatnya kembali lagi kedalam.

"ngh" Luhan melenguh kecil sambil membuka matanya. Ia sedikit meringis saat merasakan kepalanya pusing. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang.

"Kau sudah bangun hyung?" Suara itu membuat Luhan menoleh pelan. "Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Suara Luhan begitu lemah.

"Ini kamarku hyung" kata Sehun sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan, 'sudah turun' pikirnya. Luhan terkejut, ia menatap sekelilingnya dan mendapati pemandangan yang asing. "Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Luhan heran. "Tadi sore kan kau kehujanan. Lalu ditengah jalan kau demam, jadinya aku membawamu kesini" jelas Sehun.

Luhan mengingat-ingat sebentar. Benar juga, terakhir kali ia mengingat bahwa ia berada didalam mobil Sehun.

"Antarkan aku pulang, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi ayahku" Luhan mencoba mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aduhh" Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing. "Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Aku sudah menelepon Kai, dan dia sudah memberitahukan ibumu" Sehun menahan Luhan.

"Apa kau lapar? Kyungsoo hyung sudah membuatkanmu bubur. Ayo makan" Sehun mengambil bubur diatas meja lalu menyendokinya.

"Tidak mau, lidahku pahit. Aku ingin muntah" Luhan menolak. "Lidahmu pahit karena kau tidak memakan apa-apa, ayo buka mulut" Sehun menyuapi Luhan, namun Luhan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Buka mulutmu hyung" Sehun memaksa untuk memasukkan sendok kemulut Luhan, dan Luhan masih bersikeras untuk menutup mulutnya.

Sehun menghela napas. "Kau harus makan, lalu minum obat agar kau cepat sembuh. Apa kau tidak ingin sembuh?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu buka mulutmu". Sehun menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur ke mulut Luhan.

Luhan membuka mulutnya perlahan, lalu memakan buburnya. Ia menelan bubur itu dengan susah payah.

Sehun kembali menyodorkan bubur ke mulut Luhan.

"Sudah, aku tidak mau" kata Luhan. Sehun melotot pada Luhan "Tidak bisa, kau baru menghabiskan satu sendok. Cepat buka mulutmu"

"Aku bilang tidak mau"

"Buka mulut"

"Tidak"

"Kuhitung sampai tiga. Satu"

"dua"

"Aiish, dasar keras kepala" Sehun menghela napas frustasi sedangkan Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini, aku ingin mengambil makananku dulu. Aku lapar sekali" Sehun berjalan keluar kamar.

Luhan mengamati sekeliling kamar Sehun. Kamar Sehun luas, tiga kali lipat dari kamarnya jika dihitung dengan kamar mandi. Namun barang-barang dikamarnya hanya sedikit. Ada kasur dengan ukuran king size ditengah kamar, lalu disampingnya ada meja dengan sebuah kursi. Dipojok kanan ada sebuah lemari berukuran besar, disamping lemari itu ada sebuah gitar yang bersandar. Dan terakhir, sebuah sebuah pintu di dinding sebelah kiri untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

Luhan menggaruk lengannya yang terasa gatal. Setelah puas menggaruk, Luhan tersadar bahwa pakaian seragam yang digunakannya telah berubah menjadi lengan panjang.

Luhan menyingkap selimutnya, lalu mengamati baju yang dikenakannya. Sekarang ia tidak lagi menggunakan seragam, melainkan sebuah piyama berwarna biru tua dan bergaris putih.

"Aku yang mengganti pakaianmu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mengenakan pakaian basah" Sehun datang sambil membawa sepiring nasi beserta lauknya dan segelas air putih.

Sehun duduk di kursi disamping tempat tidur, lalu ia mulai menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Kyaaa aku tidak memakai celana dalam!" Luhan memekik.

"Uhuukk" Sehun tersedak mendengar perkataan Luhan, ia langsung meraih air minum dan meneguknya.

"Celana dalammu juga basah, jadi aku ikut melepaskannya" kata Sehun. "Mwo? Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Berani sekali kau, dasar kurang ajar!" Sehun memukul paha Sehun kencang membuatnya terlonjak.

"Aduhhh, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku hyung. Kalau tidak demammu tidak akan turun" Sehun mencoba menghindari pukulan-pukulan Luhan.

"Tapi itu privasiku! Hyaaa memalukan" Luhan menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sehun terkekeh geli, betapa lucunya Luhan saat ini. "Apa yang kau tertawakan? Keluar dari sini" Luhan menatap Sehun sinis sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau sudah mencopet, memfitnahku, dan sekarang mengusirku dari kamarku sendiri? Benar-benar jahat" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kesal karena tidak bisa membalas perkataan Sehun.

Perlu kalian tahu bahwa saat ini hujan masih mengguyur. Sebenarnya tadi sempat reda, namun kembali deras sekitar sejam yang lalu.

'Cklik' Lampu tiba-tiba mati. (suara lampu mati gimana sih?._.)

Luhan membatu. Ia takut dengan kegelapan.

"Sehun..." Luhan meraba-raba sekitarnya mencoba meraih tubuh Sehun. "Aku masih disini hyung, dan aku akan segera pergi" Sehun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangaaan, kau mau pergi kemana?" Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun. Sehun menyeringai, namun Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya karena gelap. "Bukannya tadi kau mengusirku?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku hanya bercanda" Luhan mencari alasan. "Baiklah,aku tidak jadi pergi" Sehun duduk dikasur, disamping Luhan. Luhan menggeser badannya agar lebih dekat dengan Sehun, takut-takut kalau petir menyambar.

Benar saja, petir menyambar dan kali ini saling bersahut-sahutan desertai dengan kilat dan angin kencang. Sepertinya telah terjadi badai.

Luhan refleks memeluk sehun dengan erat. Ia mencengkram baju Sehun dengan kuat sambil memekik.

'DUARRR.. DUARR'

'DUUUAAAARR'

"Luhan hyung, tidak apa-apa" Sehun memeluk Luhan mencoba menenangkannya. Luhan masih gemetaran. Sehun sedikit melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengangkat dagu Luhan agar bertatapan dengannya.

Walaupun mati lampu, mereka masih bisa melihat wajah masing-masing dengan samar. Sehun dapat melihat mata Luhan yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Sehun menatap kedua bola mata Luhan dalam. "Jangan takut hyung, ada aku disini" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan lembut menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di pinggang Luhan.

Luhan merasakan hangat saat memandangi kedua mata Sehun, ia merasa begitu nyaman saat Sehun membelai pipinya lembut.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan. Semakin dekat hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua. Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan kecil yang Sehun berikan kepadanya.

Bibir Luhan begitu lembut, Sehun semakin bersemangat melakukan aksinya.

Sehun memperdalam ciumannya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Mereka begitu menikmati hingga tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa lampu telah kembali menyala.

Sehun mengulum bibir Luhan lembut, menyapu setiap sudut rongga mulut Luhan menggunakan lidahnya.

Mereka masih tetap dengan kegiatan mereka, hingga...

"Hunnie, bagaimana keadaan Luhan Hyu─" kata-kata Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sehun dan Luhan tersentak kaget, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap horor kearah pintu.

"H-hyung, kau sudah pulang?" Sehun terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

**TBC**

**Kyaaa apa ini? Semakin tidak jelas ff nya ;_; maafin saya kalo chap ini mengecewakan T^T sekarang saya lagi pusing mikirin endingnya kayak gimana, entah sampe kapan ff ini akan slese T_T (Salah sendiri, nulis ff tapi gak mikirin endingnya dulu)**

**Buat yang minta Luhan jadi manja dan Sehun jadi nakal, entahlah otak saya buntu buat bikin idenya kayak gimana._.**

**Dan buat yang minta NC, emm saya pikir-pikir dulu yak. Tapi kayaknya boleh juga, kekeke~**

**Dan sekedar info aja, kayaknya chap depan bakalan lama apdetnya. Tapi saya usahain biar nggak terlalu lama.**

**Maaf kali ini nggak bales ripiu lagi._. Tapi saya bener-bener ngucapin trimakasih banyak buat yang udah mau sempatin review, lope lope buat kalian :***

**Special thanks to:**

**lisnana1, ****PUuPpyyto****, ****younlaycious88****, ****0227 Thia Melinda**, **WinterHeaven**

**HyunRa****, ****hunhanminute****, ila aplus, ****ayuluhannie****, ****diraleexioh****, ****dinysabrina6**

** 1****, ****kim heeki****, ****pandaqt****, ****Nada Lim****, ****RZHH 261220**, **Kim Bo Mi**

**ItsChoiDesy****, Lele clouds, LD, ****pandarkn****, linkz, Kendall J, LuRaa, ****dobichanlulu27**

**RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hunnie, bagaimana keadaan Luhan Hyu─" kata-kata Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sehun dan Luhan tersentak kaget, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap horor kearah pintu.

"H-hyung, kau sudah pulang?" Sehun terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya.

**Title: A Pickpocket**

**Cast: HunHan, EXO member**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik SM, saya Cuma pinjam nama**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Boys love, alur nggak jelas**

**HAPPY READING! **

**Chapter 5**

Saat berciuman, Kyungsoo melihat mereka berdua duduk bersampingan. Namun posisi badan Luhan agak sedikit miring kebawah karena tertindih berat badan Sehun.

Tangan kiri Sehun berada di pinggang Luhan, sedangkan tangan satunya ada di tengkuk Luhan. Dan kedua tangan Luhan bertumpu pada dada Sehun.

Kyungsoo berkesimpulan, tubuh Luhan yang posisinya dibawah Sehun diakibatkan oleh Sehun yang mendorongnya. Dan tangan Luhan yang berada di dada Sehun itu karena Luhan berusaha melawan Sehun.

Saat ini yang ada didalam pikiran Kyungsoo adalah 'Sehun mencoba berbuat jahat lagi pada Luhan mumpung ia sedang dalam keadaan yang lemah'.

"Hunnie! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan hyung?" Kyungsoo was-was, ia merasa kali ini Sehun makin kurang ajar tingkahnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. "Hunnie, menjauh dari Luhan hyung!" Kyungsoo menarik-narik tubuh Sehun agar menjauh.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya memasang wajah panik sekaligus bingung.

"Aigoo hyuuung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan sekilas lalu memandang Luhan khawatir.

Luhan panik, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. akhirnya ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"Hunnie, kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Luhan hyung!?" Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya lalu menatap Sehun.

"Memangnya apa yang salah hyung?" Sehun mencoba untuk tidak terlihat panik.

"Apa yang salah? Tentu saja itu salah!" Kyungsoo heboh sendiri.

"Menurutku wajar saja jika aku mencium pacarku" Sehun berkata dengan seenaknya.

"MWO?" pekik Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Sehun melemparkan pandangan 'Tolong-diam-dulu-hyung-nanti-aku-jelaskan-please' pada Luhan.

"Kau... dan Luhan hyung pacaran?" Kyungsoo melongo, ia menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Ne, tanyakan saja pada Luhan hyung"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan seolah meminta penjelasan.

Luhan terdiam sebentar.

" B-benar, kami berpacaran" Luhan menunduk, ia sangat malu saat ini.

"Omo, benarkah? Jadi, tadi itu aku mengganggu kalian? Ah mianhae, hehehe" Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya malu.

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan tersipu malu. Sungguh, suasana di kamar saat ini benar-benar canggung.

"K-kalau begitu aku ke kamarku dulu, aku sudah sangat mengantuk" Kyungsoo mencari alasan untuk segera pergi dari situasi canggung ini.

" Selamat tidur, semoga malam kalian menyenangkan" Kyungsoo sedikit menekan kata terakhirnya, kemudian ia berjalan keluar sambil sengaja mempercepat langkahnya.

Sehun dan Luhan bergidik mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang terakhir.

Pintu kamar tertutup, dan sekarang hanya tinggal Sehun dan Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merinding membayangkan kejadian yang dilakukannya dengan Sehun tadi. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil mengunyah bantal. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ada Sehun disitu.

"Hyung maaf tadi aku berkata bohong pada Kyungsoo hyung, habis cuma itu satu-satunya alasan yang ada di pikiranku" kata Sehun memecah kesunyian.

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa, aku juga bingung harus berkata apa tadi" Luhan menggoyangkan kakinya.

"Dan soal aku menciummu tadi..." "Aku mengantuk! Aku akan tidur sekarang. Selamat malam Sehun!" Dengan cepat Luhan menidurkan badannya dan segera menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah. Selamat malam hyung" Sehun mematikan lampu lalu ia berjalan keluar.

Beberapa menit setelah Sehun pergi, Luhan langsung membuka selimutnya.

"Kyaaaa aku mau mati!" Luhan berteriak tidak karuan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal dan berteriak sepuasnya. Ia bahkan meloncat-loncat di atas kasur dengan brutalnya.

Setelah merasa puas, ia mengatur kembali napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Kenapa dia bisa menciumku? Dan, kenapa aku hanya pasrah begitu saja?" Luhan berpikir keras.

"Ohh, aku masih tidak percaya" Luhan menyentuh bibirnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan bibir Sehun disana.

XxXxX

Setelah keluar dari kamar, Sehun berjalan ke arah kiri. Ia berniat untuk tidur di sebuah kamar tamu yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar tidurnya.

Sehun membaringkan badannya diatas kasur. Otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian menyenangkan saat dikamarnya tadi.

Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menggigit bibirnya, berharap masih bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir Luhan.

"Ck, aku masih belum puas. Kalau saja Kyungsoo hyung tidak masuk..." Sehun menyayangkan perbuatan Kyungsoo yang masuk tiba-tiba.

"Ugh, capek sekali!" Sehun meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang" Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah sampai di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Hoaamm" Luhan menguap sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia merasakan badannya sudah lebih segar dari kemarin.

Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar. Luhan lalu membuka jendela itu, dan ia langsung disambut dengan cahaya mentari pagi yang hangat dan lembut.

"Hmm, segar sekali" Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk.

'Cklek'

"Selamat pagi hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Luhan membalikkan badannya. Disana ada Kyungsoo yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo-ah, aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang" Luhan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah syukurlah. Um, dimana Sehun?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Dia tidur di sebelah" balas Luhan.

"Begitu ya. Ayo kita turun hyung, sarapan sudah siap dibawah" ajak Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Kyung-ah, tapi sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" kata Luhan.

"Baiklah hyung, aku tunggu dibawah ya"

"Ne"

Setelah Kyungsoo keluar, Luhan mengambil handuk lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

XxXxX

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia mengambil tempat duduk lalu menuangkan teh kedalam tiga gelas cangkir.

"Selamat pagi hyung" Sehun datang dari lantai dua dan menuju kearah meja makan.

Sehun mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil secangkir teh dihadapannya, dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Selamat pagi Hunnie, bagaimana semalam?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

'BYUURR'

Sehun menyemprotkan teh yang ada di mulutnya. Ia merasa bahwa pertanyaan Kyungsoo sangatlah ambigu.

"Ya kau ini kenapa?" Kyungsoo segera mengambil tissue dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"M-maksudmu tadi apa hyung?" Sehun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue.

"Maksud apa? Aku kan hanya bertanya bagaimana tidurmu semalam, apakah nyenyak atau tidak?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun heran.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, ia mengira Kyungsoo bertanya tentang bagaimana dia dan Luhan semalam.

"Oh, hahahaha" Sehun tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya, ia merasa geli dengan pemikirannya tadi.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun sebal. Ia bingung dengan tingkah laku Sehun yang tiba-tiba tertawa, padahal menurutnya tidak ada yang lucu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong dimana Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya ia masih mandi" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya, sejak kapan kau dan Luhan hyung berpacaran, Hunnie? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan padaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil sedikit menggeser bangkunya mendekat kearah Sehun.

Sehun tertegun, ia tidak menyangka hyungnya ini akan bertanya tentang hal itu lagi.

"Ah... kami baru beberapa hari berpacaran hyung. Dan aku baru saja ingin memberitahu padamu, tapi ternyata kau sudah tahu duluan" kata Sehun.

"Hmm begitu ya? kyaa aku suka sekali dengan Luhan hyung, dia benar-benar baik dan juga sangat cute. Sepertinya kalian berdua serasi" Kyungsoo berkata dengan semangat.

Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa pipinya sedikit memanas, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya sebelum Kyungsoo melihatnya.

"Kenapa Luhan hyung lama sekali ya? Hunnie, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya, aku akan mengecek Luhan hyung dulu" Kyungsoo segera bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ne hyung" jawab Sehun.

XxXxX

"Luhan hyung, apa kau sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar.

Di dalam kamar, terlihat Luhan sedang duduk di kasur dengan hanya menggunakan selembar handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya.

Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, ia menggeleng kecil untuk membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kyung-ah, aku tidak punya baju ganti. Bajuku yang kemarin masih kotor" Luhan menatap kearah Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas.

"Oh iya aku lupa!" Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa kalau Luhan tidak memilki pakaian ganti.

"Um, kau pakai bajunya Hunnie saja ya hyung" Kyungsoo berjalan kearah lemari Sehun dan mencari pakaian yang menurutnya cocok untuk Luhan.

"Ini hyung, kau pakai ini saja dulu" Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah shirt berwarna hitam dan celana jeans pendek selutut.

Luhan mengambil pakaian itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pakaian dalam? Mana mungkin aku menggunakan celana jeans ini tanpa dalaman" Luhan mengamati celana jeans ditangannya dengan miris.

"Eh? I-itu... bagaimana ya?" Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Apakah aku harus menggunakan punya Sehun lagi?" Luhan memasang wajah muram.

"Ehehe, tidak apa-apalah hyung. Pakai sementara saja, daripada tidak sama sekali" Kyungsoo tertawa kikuk.

Luhan menimang-nimang sebentar.

"B-baiklah" Luhan menelan ludahnya.

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan kearah lemari. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali dengan sebuah celana dalam ditangannya.

"Ini hyung" Kyungsoo memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Ini memalukan" Luhan mengambil celana dalam itu dan ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo menunggu Luhan dikamar. Ia tertawa kecil membayangkan Luhan yang menggunakan celana dalam milik Sehun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah menggunakan pakaian yang diberikan Kyungsoo tadi, dan pastinya ia juga sudah memakai celana dalam milik Sehun.

Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil memasang muka aneh.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Eum... Saat menggunakannya, masih banyak ruang kosong untuk milikku". Wajah Luhan memerah. Ia memalingkan mukanya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

O_O

Kyungsoo speechless mendengar perkataan Luhan. Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"E-eh... sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kita sarapan hyung" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang celana dalam Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

XxXxX

Saat turun ke lantai bawah, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendapati Sehun tidak sendirian di meja makan. Ternyata Kai juga ada disana.

Sontak Kyungsoo menjadi canggung saat melihat Kai.

"Kai! Kau ada disini?" Luhan berlari menuruni tangga dan segera menghampiri Kai untuk memeluknya.

"Hyung!" Kai segera berdiri dan menyambut pelukan Luhan padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau masih merasa lemas?" tanya Kai sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak, aku sudah merasa baikan" jawab Luhan.

"Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu" Kata Kai.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah?"

"Ini hari minggu hyung, memangnya berapa lama kau sakit sampai bisa lupa hari?" Kai memasang tampang malas.

"Oh iya, hehe" Luhan hanya menyengir.

"Ehem, bagaimana kalau kalian duduk dan kita sarapan bersama?" Sehun memotong pembicaraan Kai dan Luhan yang sepertinya lupa akan kehadiran Sehun dan Kyungsoo disitu.

Luhan dan Kai menoleh bersamaan. Mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk saling bersebelahan.

"Kyungsoo hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Ayo duduk" Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Ah..ne" Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya gugup dan mengambil tempat disamping Sehun.

Jadilah sekarang posisi duduk mereka adalah Kai dan Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Kenapa Luhan hyung lama sekali tadi?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengambil sehelai roti tawar dan mengoleskan selai cokelat diatasnya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Ada sedikit masalah tadi" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Sehun menatap mereka penuh curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa Hunnie. Tenang saja, aku tidak berbuat macam-macam pada kekasihmu kok" timpal Kyungsoo.

"Kekasih?" Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo sambil memasang muka kaget.

Kyungsoo yang ditatap oleh Kai langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan langsung panik.

"Kau dan Luhan hyung sudah berpacaran?" Kai menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"N-ne" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya ragu-ragu.

"Whoaa, hebat sekali! Padahal aku belum membantumu sama sekali" Kai berkata dengan antusias.

"Membantu apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Tentu saja membantu Sehun mendekatimu. Aku sudah berjanji akan membantunya" jelas Kai.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. 'apa yang dia katakan? Mati aku!' Batin Sehun.

Luhan tertegun. 'mendekatiku? Apakah Sehun menyukaiku?' pipi Luhan merona, ia tidak berani menatap kearah Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, chukkae" Kai berkata dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari wajah Sehun yang seperti ingin memakannya.

Dalam hati Sehun ingin membalas dendam pada Kai. Sebuah pikiran licik tiba-tiba muncul dari otaknya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Kai? Bukankah kau juga ingin mendekati Kyungsoo hyung?"

'Deg'

Kai membatu. Ia melotot kearah Sehun, sedangkan Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Lalu Kyungsoo? Jangan ditanya lagi, jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan sekarang. Ia begitu kaget mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan.

"A-aku... aku baru saja akan memulainya" Kai menjawab dengan segenap keberaniannya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Sehun habis-habisan.

"Benarkah? Wah, semoga sukses Kai. Hahaha" Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi, ia sengaja menyenggol kaki Kyungsoo dibawah.

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah merah tidak karuan. Rasanya ia ingin lari sekarang juga dari sini.

"Wah sepertinya ini akan seru. Aku dan Sehun, lalu Kai dan Kyungsoo. Hahaha" Luhan tertawa girang. Sesaat kemudian ia terdiam.

'apa yang kukatakan tadi? Aku dan Sehun?' Luhan tertunduk malu.

Untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya, Kai sengaja mengambil sepotong roti diatas meja. Tidak disangka, ternyata Kyungsoo juga hendak mengambil potongan roti yang sama.

Jadilah tangan Kai mendarat diatas tangan Kyungsoo. Refleks mereka berdua menjauhkan tangan masing-masing.

Suasana benar-benar awkward saat ini. Semuanya bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing dengan tampang yang lumayan bodoh.

"Sepertinya sudah hampir siang, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang Kai" Luhan mencari cara untuk lari dari situasi ini.

"Baiklah" Kai segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti dengan Luhan.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau kita berempat pergi jalan-jalan hari ini?" Sehun segera menahan tangan Luhan.

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne, kalian mau kan?" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kai.

Dalam hati Sehun sebenarnya mempunyai rencana untuk mendekatkan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kalau aku mau saja. Kau hyung?" Kai bertanya pada Luhan.

"Ya sudah, lagipula aku tidak ada kegiatan hari ini" jawab Luhan.

"Yeah, kalau begitu kau siap-siap sekarang hyung" Sehun berkata pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Tapi bisakah kalian mengantarku untuk pulang kerumah dulu? Aku ingin ganti baju" kata Luhan.

"Tidak masalah" jawab Sehun.

XxXxX

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai bersiap-siap, mereka langsung pergi menuju ke rumah Luhan menggunakan mobil Sehun.

"Kau duduk di depan sini ya hyung"kata Sehun pada Luhan. Ia segera mengedipkan matanya pada Luhan untuk memberi kode bahwa Kai dan Kyungsoo akan duduk sama-sama di belakang.

Luhan yang mengerti akan tatapan Sehun langsung tersenyum gembira. "Baiklah" Ia segera duduk di samping jok kemudi.

Kai yang sebenarnya ingin duduk didepan langsung mengurungkan niatnya, ia segera duduk dibelakang. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo juga masuk ke mobil dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan kemana Hunnie?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil membenarkan jaket yang ia pakai.

"Bagamana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain? Lalu sorenya kita akan ke pantai untuk melihat matahari terbenam" kata Sehun.

"Boleh juga" komentar Kai.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengisinya dengan saling bercanda. Kadang-kadang Kai juga menggoda pasangan HunHan yang membuat keduanya hanya tersipu malu.

Saat ini mobil Sehun sedang dalam kecepatan yang agak tinggi karena suasana di jalan raya tidak terlalu ramai. Sehingga saat melewati tikungan tajam, tubuh mereka serempak ikut berbelok tajam kearah kiri.

'Bruuuk'

"Aduhh" Kyungsoo terbanting dengan lumayan keras ke samping kiri. Ia merasakan siku tangannya menabrak sesuatu yang lumayan empuk.

"Aduuhh" Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping, ia melihat Kai juga tengah meringis. Ternyata sikunya tadi mengenai perut Kai dengan cukup keras.

"Omo Kai, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo segera berbalik menghadap Kai dan memegang sekitar perut Kai yang terkena sikunya tadi.

"Ugh, tidak apa-apa hyung" jawab Kai.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Tadi itu keras sekali" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Benar hyung, aku baik-baik saja" Kai merasa jantungnya hampir copot saat Kyungsoo menyentuh perutnya dan memandangnya khawatir.

"Kyaa kalian berdua lucu sekali" Luhan senyam-senyum tidak jelas di depan.

Mereka berdua segera menoleh kearah Luhan, dan Kyungsoo langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari perut Kai membuat Kai mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau iri eoh?" Kai membalas perkataan Luhan.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku iri padamu?" balas Luhan.

"Karena kau tidak pernah berduaan dengan Sehun, dia kan bukan orang yang romantis" celetuk Kai.

Mendengar perkataan Kai, Luhan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak benar kok, semalam aku melihat mereka berdua―" "Wooaah diam hyung! Apa yang kau katakan!?" Sehun berteriak panik dan segera memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Aku hanya ingin memberitahu Kai bahwa sebenarnya kau itu cukup romantis. Dan yang semalam cukup membuktikan kalau kau―" "Sudaaah tidak usah dilanjutkan hyung!" Lagi-lagi Sehun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan hyung?" tanya Kai penuh selidik.

"Mereka berciuman" jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Benarkah? Wah kau hebat Sehun, hahaha!" Kai tertawa licik.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Luhan menjerit tidak jelas, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking malunya.

"Padahal aku saja belum pernah berciuman, bagaimana ya rasanya?" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berkata dengan polosnya.

"..."

"..."

"Kai, silahkan tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo hyung" kata Sehun.

"M-mwo? Enak saja, aku tidak boleh mencium orang sembarangan" Kai mulai berkeringat.

"Kyungsoo hyung bukan orang sembarangan, bukankah kau menyukainya? "

'Glek'

Kai menelan ludahnya, perkataan Sehun barusan membuat ia diam seribu bahasa.

"Sudah sampai" Sehun segera memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Luhan.

"Hyung, aku ikut kedalam ya" lanjut Sehun.

"Baiklah, ayo" kata Luhan sambil turun dari mobil.

"Kalian berdua tunggu disini saja, oke?" Sehun mengedipkan matanya nakal pada Kai. Ia segera menutup pintu mobil sebelum Kai memprotesnya.

Sekarang tinggal Kai dan Kyungsoo saja di mobil. Keduanya sama-sama gugup untuk membuka percakapan.

Entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana, tiba-tiba Kai berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Untuk apa memendamnya terlalu lama? Bukankah Kyungsoo sudah tahu perasaannya tadi?

"Hyung" panggil Kai.

"Ne?"

"Sebenarnya waktu itu aku selalu menyuruh Luhan hyung untuk mengantarkan surat, bunga dan lain-lain untukmu. Tapi karena Luhan hyung mengira kau dan Sehun berpacaran makanya ia tidak pernah memberikannya padamu, makanya waktu itu aku marah padanya" Jelas Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, entah ia paham atau tidak. "Lalu kenapa kau memberikan barang-barang itu untukku?"

Kai terdiam sejenak, ia menarik napasnya dalam lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu, hyung" kata Kai.

Kyungsoo terkejut. Walaupun tadi Sehun mengatakan bahwa Kai menyukainya, tetap saja rasanya mengejutkan kalau orang itu yang mengatakannya sendiri.

"Eung... benarkah? Aku pikir tadi Sehun hanya bercanda" Kyungsoo memandangi ujung kakinya.

Suasana kembali sunyi.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku Kai?"

"Sejak kau menyuruhku untuk mengambilkan buku di perpustakaan, hyung"

"Waaah, itu sudah lama sekali kan?" Kyungsoo heboh sendiri.

"Ne, aku ingat waktu itu kau masih lebih pendek dari ini hyung" Kai tertawa geli.

"Uh kau ini, sebenarnya waktu itu aku bisa mengambil bukunya sendiri. Hanya saja aku sedang membawa banyak buku di tanganku" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan bohong hyung, bilang saja kalau kalau rak buku itu memang terlalu tinggi untukmu" Kai semakin menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Enak saja!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Kai, sedangkan Kai masih saja tertawa.

Setelah menenangkan diri, Kai kembali menyiapkan mentalnya.

"Hyung, kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati. Sebenarnya ia juga menyukai Kai, dan ia sangat gembira saat Kai menyatakan perasaannya.

Namun rasa gugupnya membuat Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil menunduk saja.

"Bagaimana hyung? Aku tidak memaksa kalau kau memang tidak―" "Ah Kai! Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu dari dulu, dan aku... aku mau jadi pacarmu" wajah Kyungsoo merona, ia lega sudah mengatakan perasaannya pada Kai.

"Kau serius hyung?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Waaah gomawo hyung!" Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan menerimanya.

Kyungsoo terlonjak, jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya. "Pasti Luhan hyung dan Sehun akan terkejut saat mengetahui hal ini kekeke" Kai tertawa tidak jelas.

"Ah, itu mereka!" Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah teras rumah Luhan. Disana ada Sehun dan Luhan yang berjalan ke arah mobil.

Kai buru-buru merangkul Kyungsoo dengan erat, ia berniat memamerkan hubungannya pada Sehun dan Luhan.

Saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil, Kai makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh hyungku dengan sembarangan" Sehun berkata sambil memandangi Kai aneh.

"Kenapa? Wajar saja kan kalau aku merangkul pacarku" jawab Kai santai.

"MWO?" Luhan dan Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Kalian sudah pacaran? Sejak kapan?" tanya Luhan.

"Sejak lima atau sepuluh menit yang lalu mungkin" Kai mengibaskan tangannya sambil berkata dengan sedikit nada sombong.

Luhan hanya melongo.

"Huh begitu ya? Apa kau sudah menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo hyung bagaimana rasanya ciuman?" Sehun menyeringai.

Kai terdiam, Kyungsoo melotot.

"Dilihat dari wajahmu, sepertinya belum. Hahaha" Sehun segera menyalakan dan menjalankan mobilnya.

**TBC**

**Sepertinya chap ini kurang seru, mengecewakan banget._. nggak tau kenapa rasanya saya males banget ngelanjutin chap ini :/**

**Ternyata banyak juga yang minta NC ya, kalo gini saya jadi semangat xD tapi nggak tau deh NC nya nanti di chap berapa, yang pasti tetap bakalan ada NC :3**

**Atau mungkin NCnya ada di chap depan? Entahlah, yang pasti HunHan couple yang akan melakukan itu. Kkkkk~ **

**Oh iya, saya seneng banget baca review dari kalian. Banyak yang bikin saya ngakak sendiri xD Makasih banyak yang udah sempetin review, maaf nggak disebutin satu-satu apalagi dibales, soalnya saya lagi diburu waktu. Ini aja udah nyuri kesempatan buat update ficnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak reviewers *Bow**

**RnR please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Josseonghamnida, untuk sementara taman bermain ini ditutup dulu". Kata seorang petugas taman bermain itu.

"Kenapa ditutup?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Saat ini sedang ada kerusakan besar pada jaringan listrik di taman ini, sehingga hampir semua wahana tidak bisa digunakan. Dan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang lebih buruk, maka kami sengaja menutup taman ini untuk sementara waktu". Jelas sang petugas tersebut.

"Lalu kapan dibuka kembali?" tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin sekitar dua hari kemudian baru akan dibuka" jawab petugas itu.

"Begitu ya? baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu". Sehun membungkukan badannya dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ne, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya" Petugas itu balas membungkukkan badannya.

Mereka berempat segera masuk kembali kedalam mobil sambil mendesah kecewa.

"Ck, jadi sekarang kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kai sambil menutup pintu mobil.

"Entahlah, apa ada yang punya ide?" kata Sehun.

Terlihat mereka semua berpikir sebentar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sauna?" kata Luhan.

"Aiish, membosankan" celetuk Kai. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ke bioskop?"

"Yang benar saja, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menonton film"

"Kalau begitu kita langsung ke pantai saja" sambung Kyungsoo. "Hm, aku setuju. Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Sehun.

"Baiklah" kata Luhan dan Kai bersamaan.

"Yay, ayo kita pergi ke mini market untuk membeli makanan ringan" ajak Kyungsoo dengan semangat, semuanya langsung mengangguk setuju.

XxXxX

Sehun memasukkan beberapa kaleng minuman soda kedalam troli, kemudian ia mendorong troli itu pelan sambil mengamati barang-barang di rak yang menurutnya perlu dibeli.

"Aku mau keripik kentang rasa barbekyu"

"Tapi rasa rumput laut lebih enak"

"Tidak, aku mau yang ini"

"Yang ini saja!"

"Aku bilang tidak mau!"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Disana ada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdebat tentang snack mana yang akan dipilih. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak suka yang itu, pokoknya harus beli yang ini hyung" Kyungsoo merengek.

"Aku benci rumput laut, pokoknya barbekyu" Luhan memasukkan beberapa bungkus keripik kentang rasa barbekyu kedalam keranjang belanjaannya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan keripik kentang itu dan memasukkan keripik kentang pilihannya kedalam keranjang.

"Aiish, kau ini" Luhan kembali mengeluarkan keripik kentang milik Kyungsoo dan meletakkan kembali keripiknya. Begitu seterusnya, mereka saling tarik-menarik keripik kentang sambil memekik kesal hingga Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ck, berisik sekali! Kenapa tidak membeli dua-duanya saja?" Sehun memutar bola matanya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo terdiam. "Benar juga, hahaha" Luhan tertawa dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka segera memasukkan keripik-keripik itu kedalam keranjang dan kembali berjalan mengitari rak untuk mencari snack lainnya.

"Seperti anak kecil saja" Sehun mencibir.

.

.

.

"Waaah anginnya kencang sekali" Kyungsoo segera memeluk lengannya sendiri setelah turun dari mobil.

"Apa kau merasa kedinginan hyung?" Kai datang dan langsung memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang sambil meniup telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ahahaha... itu geli Kai" Kyungsoo sedikit menggelinjang akibat perbuatan Kai.

"Kai! Aku juga merasa kedinginan. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku sakit lagi?" Luhan mencari perhatian. "Kau tinggal memakai jaket, hyung" kata Kai.

"Aku tidak membawa jaket" jawab Luhan sambil sengaja mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Kau ini, sudah tahu kita akan pergi ke pantai. Kenapa tidak membawa jaket?" Kai berkata tanpa memandang sedikitpun kearah Luhan. Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo dan dagunya bersandar pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku lupa" jawab Luhan, namun Kai tidak membalasnya. Luhan berdecak sebal, ia memandangi Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan iri. Perhatian Kai padanya jadi sedikit berkurang karena pacar barunya itu.

'Huh, seandainya Sehun juga memberikan sedikit perhatian padaku' batin Luhan. Ia segera melirik kearah Sehun yang masih belum turun dari dalam mobil.

Luhan berjalan kearah mobil untuk mengambil makananan ringan, ia membuka kenop pintu dan segera mengobrak-abrik kantong belanjaan untuk mencari keripik kentangnya.

"Kau ingin berenang hyung?" tanya Sehun. "Aku tidak membawa baju ganti, dan lagi aku tidak tahu berenang" jawab Luhan sambil tetap mencari snacknya.

Sehun sedikit terkekeh. "Benarkah? Payah sekali" balas Sehun. Luhan mendelik tajam kearah Sehun, namun Sehun malah menyeringai.

"Mau ku ajarkan cara berenang?" tawar Sehun, masih dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Tidak perlu" Luhan buru-buru menutup pintu mobil dan segera berlari kearah pantai.

'Kriuk... kriuk... kriuk'

Luhan menikmati keripik kentangnya sendirian, ia duduk dipinggir pantai sambil mengunyah keripiknya dengan kasar. Sehun masih didalam mobil, sepertinya ia sedang menelepon. Dan sudah hampir lima belas menit ia belum juga selesai menelepon. Sedangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang asyik bermain air.

"Huh, ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Lebih baik tadi aku tidur saja dirumah" ia meremas beberapa bungkus keripik yang sudah kosong dengan gemas.

Luhan memandang sekelilingnya, sekitar lima puluh meter dari tempat mereka ada deretan kedai jajanan tradisional Korea.

"Wah lebih baik aku membeli jajanan disana" Luhan melonjak senang, ternyata menghabiskan tiga bungkus keripik kentang belum membuat ia kenyang.

Luhan segera berjalan ke deretan kedai itu dengan semangat. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat menu apa yang menurutnya menarik untuk dimakan.

"ummm semuanya terlihat sangat lezat, aku beli yang mana ya?" Luhan terlihat linglung.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli dokbokki.

"Bibi, aku pesan dokbokki nya satu porsi ya"

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar"

XxXxX

"Dimana Luhan hyung?"

Pertanyaan Sehun barusan membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas membangun rumah pasirnya. "Eh? Kupikir dia bersamamu" jawab Kai.

"Justu aku mengira dia sedang bermain bersama kalian" balas Sehun.

Mereka bertiga langsung mengamati sekeliling berharap menemukan sosok Luhan, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Aiish, dimana dia?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya.

"Jangan-jangan Luhan hyung... tenggelam!" Kyungsoo memekik. Sehun dan Kai langsung terlonjak. Tiba-tiba Sehun ingat dengan perkataan Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa berenang.

"T-tidak mungkin, kalau ia tenggelam pasti ada orang yang akan melihatnya. Saat ini kan pantai lumayan ramai" kata Kai sedikit panik.

"Lagipula Luhan hyung tidak tahu berenang. Mana mungkin dia senekat itu" tambah Sehun.

"Benar juga" balas Kyungsoo.

XxXxX

"Kenyaaang! Sayang sekali Kai dan yang lainnya tidak ada disini" Luhan menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Setelah membayar makanan, Luhan keluar dari kedai itu dan berjalan kembali ke rombongannya.

"Lihat, ayahku baru saja pulang dari New York. Dan dia membelikanku parfum ini"

"Wah benar-benar wangi"

"Tentu saja, ini merknya BVLGARI. Dan harganya mahal".

"Whoa keren"

" Kau tahu? Ayahku akan pergi lagi ke Paris minggu depan, dia sudah berjanji akan membawakanku oleh-oleh dari sana"

"Bisakah kami mendapatkannya juga?"

"Huh, yang benar saja. Kalian tidak pantas untuk menggunakan barang-barang mahal seperti ini"

Luhan menoleh, percakapan segerombolan gadis itu menarik perhatiannya. Disana ada empat orang gadis, dan salah seorang dari mereka sedang memegang sebotol parfum ditangannya.

'Sombong sekali anak itu, cih' Luhan membatin. Ia memandangi gadis yang memegang parfum itu dari atas kebawah, berulang-ulang.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pikiran licik dari otaknya. Luhan berjalan setengah berlari kearah segerombolan gadis itu. Ia sengaja menabrak gadis sombong itu sehingga parfum yang berada di tangannya terjatuh ke tanah dan...

'PRAAANG'

"YA! DIMANA MATAMU? KAU SUDAH MENJATUHKAN PARFUM MAHALKU!" gadis itu berteriak tepat didepan wajah Luhan.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak sengaja" jawab Luhan santai.

"apa!? Gampang sekali kau berbicara, kau pikir kau bisa menggantinya? Ini sangat mahal!" gadis itu berkacak pinggang.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin itu parfum mahal, baru jatuh sedikit saja langsung pecah. Pfftt"

"Apa katamu? Berani sekali kau! Kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa hah!?" mata gadis itu melebar, ia seakan siap menerkam Luhan kapan saja.

"Persetan denganmu, dasar sombong" Luhan langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis-gadis itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dan makian dari si gadis sombong.

XxXxX

"Luhan hyung! Darimana saja kau?" Kai menghampiri Luhan yang berjalan mendekati mereka. "Apa pedulimu?" Luhan membalas dengan ketus.

"Ck, kau ini membuat orang panik saja. Lain kali kalau mau pergi katakan dulu pada kami" kata Sehun.

"Huh, tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku. Kalian sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan kalian, ya sudah lebih baik aku pergi saja" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, seharusnya kita bersenang-senang disini. Ayo kita bermain bersama-sama" potong Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto-foto?" tawar Kai. "aku setujuuu" kata Kyungsoo bersemangat, ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku.

"Sini sini, geser sedikit" Kyungsoo mengarahkan kamera ponselnya kearah mereka.

Kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo segera merapat. Kai sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kyungsoo, sedangkan Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang masih tidak bergeming.

Sehun segera menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan agar mendekat dan segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

'Omo, panas panas panas' batin Luhan.

"Katakan cheese!"

'Klik'

'Klik'

'Klik klik klik'

Setelah puas dengan kegiatan berfoto-foto, mereka berencana untuk bermain truth or dare. Setelah mati-matian menolak untuk tidak ikut bermain, Luhan akhirnya kalah juga dengan ajakan mereka.

"pertama truth ya, batu gunting kertas! Batu gunting kertas!"

"Kau kena, hyung!" kata Kai dan Kyungsoo bersemangat, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Aiish, kenapa aku yang pertama kali kena" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang mau memberi pertanyaan padanya?" Kata Kai.

"Aku saja!" kata Kyungsoo antusias. "Apa yang kau sukai dari Hunnie?"

Luhan cengo, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan Sehun berusaha mati-matian agar tidak memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Eum..." Luhan berpikir sebentar. "Cepat hyung!" Kai tidak sabar.

"dia tinggi dan tampan" pipi Luhan merona, ia tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Cieee" Kyungsoo menggoda Luhan. "Benarkah aku tampan?" Sehun berpura-pura cengo.

"S-sudah, cepat lanjutkan permainannya!" Luhan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, kali ini dare. Batu gunting kertas!"

"Yes! Kau yang kena" Luhan memekik senang. "Ck, perasaanku tidak enak" kata Kai.

"Siapa yang mau―" "Aku yang akan memberikan dare" Luhan memotong perkataan Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, cepat katakan" Kai sudah pasrah.

"Sekarang kau gendong Kyungsoo, lalu lemparkan ke laut" kata Luhan.

"Mwo!? Mana bisa seperti itu!" protes Kai cepat, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah keringat dingin.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang... tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo bagaimana rasanya berciuman" Luhan menyeringai.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Wow, ide bagus hyung" Sehun terlihat antusias.

Kai hampir mengatakan sesuatu saat Luhan langsung memotongnya "Tidak ada protes, Kai"

Kai menghela napas panjang. Bukannya ingin menolak, ia justru menginginkannya. Sangatlah menyenangkan jika ia bisa mencium Kyungsoo walaupun mereka baru saja berpacaran beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi ia ingin melakukan ini saat sedang berduaan, bukan di depan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Baiklah, ini sangat mudah" Kai membalikkan badannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat salah tingkah, dan itu membuat Kai gemas.

Kai meraih kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya. Semakin dekat hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo lembut, sesekali ia menggigit kecil lalu menghisapnya pelan. Lama-kelamaan ia mengulurkan lidahnya dan menyapu setiap deretan gigi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang memang belum berpengalaman tidak membalas ciuman Kai, ia hanya bisa diam menikmati sensasi aneh yang Kai berikan padanya.

"Kyaaaa" Luhan heboh sendiri melihat adegan didepannya, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mengatakan "wow" berulang kali.

Sepertinya Kai sangat menikmati kegiatan ini, ia bahkan tidak berniat menghentikannya hingga Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Huaahh, aku kehabisan napas" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik napas panjang.

Kai hanya menyengir, sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun memandang mereka takjub (?)

"Lanjutkan lagi permainannya" kata Luhan.

"Kali ini truth, batu gunting kertas! Batu gunting kertas! Batu gunting kertas!"

"Kyungsoo hyung kena!" kata Kai antusias. "Bisakah aku yang memberi pertanyaan?" tanya Sehun cepat.

"Baiklah, apa pertanyaanmu?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh Kai, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo terdiam, pipinya sedikit merona dan ia mulai memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Rasanya sedikit aneh. Tapi... lembut dan basah, aku menyukainya" jawab Kyungsoo polos. Kai langsung memekik tidak jelas, dan Luhan kembali heboh sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa singkat.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, menunggu Kai dan Luhan kembali tenang. Setelah semuanya kembali tenang, Kai langsung berkata "Hei Sehun, karena Cuma kau saja yang belum kena jadi sekarang giliranmu. Kau mendapat dare"

"Terserah kau saja" balas Sehun.

"Hm, kira-kira dare apa yang cocok untukmu ya?" Kai bergumam sendiri. Luhan sedikit cemas, ia takut jika dare untuk Sehun akan melibatkan dirinya juga.

"Kyungsoo hyung, menurutmu apa yang bagus?" tanya Kai.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau ini..." Kyungsoo berbisik pada Kai, membuat Sehun dan Luhan jadi penasaran.

"Itu terlalu mudah, bagaimana kalau yang ini..." Kali ini Kai yang berbisik pada Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sibuk berbisik satu sama lain dan membuat Sehun menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Ck, kenapa lama sekali? Cepat sedikit" kata Sehun tidak sabar.

"Ehm, sudah kami putuskan. Kau harus menggenggam tangan Luhan hyung sampai kita pulang nanti" kata Kyungsoo.

'Benar kan, pasti berhubungan denganku' Luhan mendesah kecil.

Sehun cengo. "Hanya itu?"

"Tidak, jika kau ketahuan melepas genggaman tanganmu apapun alasannya, maka kau harus meminum segelas air laut. Dan jika kau berhasil melakukannya sampai akhir maka kau boleh meminta apapun dari Luhan hyung, tapi hanya satu permintaan" jelas Kai.

Hening...

"Mwo!? Kenapa begitu? Sepertinya aku yang dirugikan disini!" Protes Luhan,ia melipat tangannya dengan kesal. Kai dan Kyungsoo saling memandang, tapi sedetik kemudian mereka berdua malah terkekeh.

'Sepertinya ini menarik' batin Sehun.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah" kata Sehun enteng, dengan gampangnya ia langsung meraih tangan mungil Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

"Tidak mau! Seharusnya kau meminta permintaan itu pada Kyungsoo dan Kai, bukan padaku" Luhan melepaskan genggamannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ayolah hyung, ini tidak akan lama. Lagipula aku yakin Sehun tidak akan meminta yang macam-macam padamu jika dia berhasil. iya kan Sehun?" Kai menatap Sehun dengan penuh arti.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sehun.

'Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kekeke' batin Sehun senang.

"Aiish!" Luhan berdecak sebal.

"Kalau begitu dimulai dari sekarang!" teriak Kyungsoo lantang.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat dan tersenyum manis padanya. Namun menurut Luhan senyuman itu sangat menakutkan.

"Tolong bantuannya hyung. Kau tidak ingin aku meminum air laut kan?" kata Sehun pada Luhan, dan dibalas dengan anggukan yang kurang yakin dari Luhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar" kata Kai.

"Ne, aku juga. Sebaiknya kita cepat mencari makan sebelum matahari terbenam" tambah Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu kedai yang menjual kimchi lezat di dekat sini, ayo kita ke mobil" kata Sehun.

"Kajja!" Kai berjalan duluan dengan semangat.

"Tunggu! Hyung, bisakah kau menggantikanku menyetir? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Sehun berkata pada Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedang menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan.

"Oh benar juga, baiklah" jawab Kyungsoo.

Mereka berempat segera masuk kedalam mobil. Kai mengambil tempat disamping jok kemudi, tentu saja agar bisa berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan dibelakang mereka berdua ada Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat sangat mesra karena tangan mereka saling bertautan.

XxXxX

"Selamat sore, anda ingin memesan apa?" seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka sambil memegang sebuah buku dan pulpen.

"Kami pesan kimchinya empat porsi" kata Kai.

"kimchi empat porsi. Ada lagi?" tanya pelayan itu sambil mencatat pesanan mereka. "Dan juga soju" tambah Kai.

"Jangan minum soju, kalian masih terlalu muda" kata Kyungsoo. Medengar perkataan hyungnya, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah baiklah, minumannya cola saja" kata Kai.

"Baiklah, kimchi empat porsi dan cola. Silahkan tunggu sebentar" pelayan itu membungkuk lalu pergi.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka saling mengobrol ringan. Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana hyung?" tanya Sehun. "Ke toilet" jawab Luhan.

"Ayo" kata Sehun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Eh? Aku bisa pergi sendiri, kau tidak usah mengantarku" balas Luhan.

"Hei hyung, kau lupa eoh?" kata Kai sambil menunjuk kearah tangan Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang bertautan.

Luhan mendesah pelan. "Baiklah" katanya pasrah.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan ke toilet. Setelah tidak terlihat dari pandangan mereka, Kai langsung berkomentar. "Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi disana ya hyung? Hahaha"

"Sepertinya akan lucu" jawab Kyungsoo, mereka berdua lalu tertawa geli.

Setelah sampai di toilet, Luhan tidak bergeming. "Kenapa diam saja hyung?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Bagaimana caranya aku buang air? Aku tidak bisa membuka celanaku hanya dengan satu tangan" kata Luhan bingung.

"Biar kubantu" tawar Sehun. "Mwo? T-tidak boleh" Luhan kaget sendiri.

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau melepaskan genggamanmu sebentar? Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak akan melihat" Luhan memohon.

"Maaf hyung, aku bukanlah orang yang suka melanggar peraturan. Genggaman ini tidak akan kulepaskan" jawab Sehun sok-sokan, padahal dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam ia sedang mencari kesempatan.

"Ayolah Sehun-ah... sekali ini saja. Aduh aku sudah tidak tahan!" Luhan menggeliat tidak jelas menahan rasa buang air kecilnya.

"Tidak bisa hyung" Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya.

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali membiarkan Sehun membantunya.

"Ck, baiklah bantu aku membuka resleting celanaku. Tapi kau jangan coba-coba melihat kearah sini ya! awas saja!" pekik Luhan was-was.

"huh, aku bahkan sudah pernah melihatnya" balas Sehun santai.

"Diaaaam! Cepat palingkan wajahmu kearah sana!" perintah Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan saling berhadapan. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kearah kiri, lalu ia mulai menarik resleting celana Luhan turun menggunakan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Luhan menahan ujung kancing celananya.

"Aahh! Jangan sentuh yang itu!" Luhan terlonjak kaget. "M-mianhae hyung, a-aku tidak sengaja" Sehun tergagap.

Setelah acara membuka kancing dan resleting celana telah selesai dengan sedikit keributan, Luhan segera melepaskan hasratnya yang sedari tadi tertahan. Sehun menunggu dengan setia disamping Luhan, namun ia mulai tidak sabar karena Luhan sedikit lama. Akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Kyaaaa jangan lihat kesini!" Luhan gelagapan.

Setelah melototkan matanya selama beberapa detik, Sehun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Entah apa yang dilihatnya hingga ia begitu terkaget-kaget.

"E-eh... habisnya kau lama sekali" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya. "Huh, sabar sedikit. Sebentar lagi juga selesai" Luhan mendengus.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Luhan akhirnya selesai dengan kegiatannya. Sekarang mereka mencoba untuk mengancingkan celana Luhan kembali.

Seperti awal, Sehun kembali menarik resleting celana Luhan sedangkan Luhan menahan ujung kancing celananya. Namun kali ini mereka melakukannya dengan lancar tanpa ada gangguan.

"Selesai, ayo kembali kesana" kata Luhan. Sehun segera menggerakkan tangannya dan menarik Luhan pelan berjalan keluar dari toilet.

**TBC**

**Haiiiii, akhirnya ff ini saya apdet juga. Maaf ya kalo apdetnya kelamaan, lagi banyak tugas soalnya T_T TBC nya nggak bikin penasaran ya? biarin deh, yang penting udah saya apdet :p**

**Oh iya, saya mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu.**

**Q: Apakah Sehun & Luhan sudah pacaran? **Belum, di chap kemarin itu hanya alasan Sehun supaya Kyungsoo tidak bingung sama kegiatan mereka waktu itu.

**Q: kenapa kebiasaan Luhan mencopet udah jarang muncul? **Maunya sih di chap kemarin ada part Luhan nyopet lagi, cuma takut kepanjangan nantinya. Trus pengen dimasukin di chap ini, tapi bingung mau nyisipin dimana ._.

**Q: Kalo ada NC berarti ratingnya naik? **Iya, tapi kayaknya cuma buat satu chap doang. Ntar pasti ada warning kok.

**Q: Sebenarnya sifat Sehun kayak gimana? **Emang dua chap pertama sifat Sehun keliatan cool. Tapi sebenarnya dia itu sedikit nggak waras kayak Kai, Cuma belum keliatan aja :D dan juga, dia bisa saja sedikit pervert :

**Q: Apakah Luhan kleptomania? **Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tapi biasanya seorang kleptomania akan merasa bersalah setelah mencuri, cuma Luhan agak sedikit berbeda. Dia merasa senang-senang aja dengan kebiasaannya. Dan jangan tanya author kenapa, karena author hanya ngarang sesuai imajinasi author T.T

**Yaps, udah dijawab kan pertanyaannya? Maaf ya kalo chap ini kurang menarik, saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin T_T**

**Thanks banget yang udah review, kalian bikin saya makin semangaaaat nulis ff nya :* makasih juga buat para silent readers yang udah nyempatin baca^^**

**RnR please?**


End file.
